


Sweet as Suga

by Wingsofblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BDSM, Bad Parent Mary Winchester, Broken Bones, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Fluff, Good Parent John Winchester, Happy Ending, Kind Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Older Castiel (Supernatural), Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rich Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sub Drop., Sugar Daddy, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, Tired Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsofblack/pseuds/Wingsofblack
Summary: Deans been lost since his beloved dad died, his mom and baby brother have not been kind. When Dean loses his job, his ex-boss points him towards a BDSM club in the city. Dean, not only finds a new lifestyle, friends and love. As his father told him, family comes first and you will do anything for them.





	1. The turning tide.

**Author's Note:**

> We are dyslexic, and there will be errors. Grammarly corrected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had a call from his brother lost his job; his life was not looking great. His ex-boss said he would put in a good word at the local BDSM club in the city. When Dean got to Impala, he got a different job offer he could not refuse.

The house was quieter since Sam had left for college. Though he did not miss his younger brother, they'd been close once when his dad was alive. With John buried, Sam and his mom had changed like they'd been taken over and possessed by demons. 

 

His dad had always taught him family came first, so he worked all the hours that god sent and held a job down. Dean finished high school, but never went to college. That was a pipe dream. Sammy had followed his heart and love for animals and was training to be a vet. Both Sam and his mom refused to work. So, it was his job to bring home the bacon and keep the bills paid. 

 

Getting dressed his mobile shrilled loudly, and he groaned because it was his brothers ring tone.

 

“Hey, Sammy, what’s up?”

 

“How many times have I told you not to call me that, Dean?”

 

“No clue lost count,” Dean mumbled.

 

“Dean I need money; can you send some?”

 

“Dude I sent you like two hundred dollars two days ago,”

 

“Money does not go far when you're having fun,” His brother whined down the phone.

 

“Sorry can't send you any buddy, not this time,”

 

Sam huffed indignantly. “Why the hell not? You need to look after the family. This is typical of you,”

 

“Sam, I don’t get paid yet, I don’t have any, so wait. Look I have work call back later,”

 

Dean clicked the phone off, not wanting to listen to his little brothers’ tirade. Knowing his mom would call sooner than later when Sam had phoned no doubt.

 

Getting into the old rust bucket, he called a car he drove towards the bowling alley. When he arrived, no one was there in the parking lot, and he frowned. Dean walked into the building to see if Hal, his boss was there.

 

“Hal you about buddy?”

 

“Dean, please come into the office,” Hal told him.

 

“What’s going on? Why are you not open?”

 

“I’m closing down Dean. We're not working anymore the repair bill is too large. I got offered a lump sum by a building firm, and I’m taking it.”

 

 _‘Damn, that’s all I need.’_ “Well, I don’t blame you dude,”

 

“Sorry Dean, I know you depend on both the day and night wage. I tell you what; Impala wants new staff. I'll ring Michael put in a good word for you. Go along tonight and ask for him.”

 

“That’s a BSDM club in the city ain’t it?” Dean asks puzzled.

 

“That’s correct. The pays great, jobs a job after all.”

 

“Yeah, open to all lifestyles. Thanks, Hal I'll go down there later. What time they open?”

 

“Ten, best get there when they first open though. You were the best worker I had. Don’t be a stranger you know where I live,"

 

“I won’t, dude. May makes the best pie out there,” Dean grins.

 

Dean shakes Hal's hand and walks out feeling hopeful that he can get the job at Impala. Not wanting to face his mom, with time to kill, he goes and knocks on his friends Benny’s door.

 

“Hello brother, how you keepin’?” 

 

“Hals closing down. Lost my job?” Dean grones.

 

“Damn it, not great then I take it?”

 

“Would you mind if I change here and have a shower? Glad I keep spares in the trunk. I have a job interview at Impala.”

 

“Don’t want to face your mom then?” Benny’s face gets darker.

 

“No way dude. Sam asked for more money, and I said no to him.”

 

“I see, well maybe next time I can have a word with the ungrateful brat.”

 

Dean sighs. “I know, they won’t listen to me, even when I put my foot down. I wish I could be independent.”

 

“One day Dean. Now get yourself ready you don’t want to be late.”

 

Dean had a shower and got into fresh jeans and a green button-down. Jelled his hair and made sure he was presentable.

 

Benny whistles. “Looking mighty fine, their brother. I bet you get the job, if not for the eye candy."

 

Dean smacked the bear of a man on the arm flushing red. “Will you stop,”

 

“Only telling the truth,” Benny smirked.

 

“Thanks, Benny I best be going. Are we still on for the movie marathon on Friday?”

 

“Yeah, Andrea is coming and cooking Greek food,”

 

“Sounds great can't wait,”

 

Dean waved goodbye, and he got into his car. He drove to the city; it was only twenty miles away. Parking up, not caring if anyone dinged the car, not that he would notice. Dean walked the short distance to the club. He could hear pulsing music already, but not many people were about at this time of night.

 

The sky was cloudless, and he could see the stars sweeping above his head. The air was warm, and the smells of garlic and cooked meat permeated the breeze. Dean stood around the little red barrier waiting for the bouncers to let him into the club.

 

The large man with mahogany skin looked him up and down and smiled. His name tag read Victor.

 

“Have a nice night,” The man nodded.

 

Dean paid ten dollars to enter and went down the glittery red steps. At the bottom was a table where a man sat. The man had beady black eyes and a blood-red tie. He smiled at Dean and beckoned him over.

 

“Well you're new here, let me tell you our rules,”

 

“I came for a job interview,” Dean gasped.

 

“That may be love, but you still need to know the rules, my names Hell, we don’t go by our real names. All newbies wear a white band, so they're not bothered by anyone. No matter what you're into, or how long you’ve been on the scene. Every club may have different rules, so you need time to get to know ours.”

 

“That’s fair. I-I like the name Orion,”

 

“Yes, suits you. Here’s your wrist band. If anyone does bother you, there are people around. We never have too many issues here, though. We have locker rooms for you to change into and for self-care.”

 

“Sounds great. Where do I find Michael?”

 

“I will tell him you're searching for him. Why don’t you check around first? You seem worn out son.”

 

“I-I could do with a sit-down,” Dean chuckled.

 

“Enjoy yourself, Orion. Talk later,” The man winked.

 

Dean strolled through two onyx doors. The carpet was a rich crimson, and the bar was a deep cherry red. Brown leather chairs were haphazardly placed around the rectangle room.

 

Dean went to sit on one of the bar stools. A tall man with grey hair came over to serve him.

 

“What will it be kiddo?”

 

“Coke with ice please,” Dean asked not wanting to drink when he was driving.

 

“Ugh, a newbie and did not have to explain the no-alcohol rule,” The bartender quipped.

 

“You can’t drink?” Dean asked in puzzlement.

 

“Not if you're going to scene with someone. There is a bar at the other end of the club for that. Names Cain by the way,”

 

“Oh, names Orion,”

 

Cain placed his glass down on a mat and went to serve another customer.

 

“I hear your new, and abided by the rules?” Came a gravelly voice next to him.

 

Dean turned and saw a man, sat next to him on the barstool. The man had messy black hair, azure eyes, that seeped into his soul. His lips were plump and pink, and he had stubble littering his cheeks.

 

“Yeah. I came for a job, lost mine today,” Dean had no clue why he was telling the stranger his story.

 

“That so. How old are you?”

 

“I’m twenty-three,”

 

“Would you come and sit with me in the corner over there?” Blue eyes searched Dean for an answer.

 

Dean looked over at Cain, and the man nodded. He was not getting a creepy vibe from the man. They sat down in the corner of the room. The older man placed his drink on the mat provided.

 

“I go by the name Archangel in here, but outside my names Castiel.”

 

“My names Dean, but I chose the name, Orion. Dad and I use to observe the stars. They bring me comfort now he’s gone.”

 

“Tell me, Dean, why are you not at college and working?”

 

“I work because my mom and brother don't. I pay the bills and for Sam’s education. Since dad died, they've changed.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that sweet boy. I know you came in here to get a job tonight. But I want to counter that offer. Come work for me, Dean. We can have a month’s trial, to begin with,”

 

Dean shocked his eyebrows pinched. “What if it didn’t work out? I would have to search for another job.”

 

“Dean, I would let you work here. I own the place with my brother Michael either way you would not miss out on employment.”

 

Dean gasped he had no clue that Castiel owned the club. “W-hat would I have to do?”

 

“I want you to come to my house for a meeting, and we can sort the details out. I will pay four thousand dollars for the month. I will get my attorney to write up the contract, so you feel safe. I'll add you to my health plan so you will be covered.”

 

Dean was stunned that this handsome man would offer him a job in the first place. It was like a dream, and he would wake up at any moment.

 

“So, if it doesn’t work out, I can still work here? And we will meet tomorrow?” Dean parroted back.

 

Castiel nodded and handed him his business card. “Michael and Adam do most of the work here. I’m more a silent partner, but I have a say in the daily running of the place."

 

“What time do you want to meet up?”

 

“Ten will be fine; please do not be late. I detest tardiness. My address and phone number are on my card. If anything, unexpected pops up call me, and we can rearrange the visit.”

 

“What do I address you as?”

 

“Sir will be fine for now, Dean. Such a good boy,”

 

It did not escape Castiel’s notice that the younger man flushed red when he heaped on the praise.

 

Castiel drained the last of his drink and stood up. “Dear boy, I must be on my way. Don’t be late Dean,”

 

“Okay, sir. See you soon,”

 

Dean watched the man walk away and took the glasses over to the bar.

 

“Thank you, young man. Castiel will take care of you, he’s eccentric but a good person.”

 

“Thanks, Cain,” Dean said goodbye to Hell and walked out into the busy streets. He got into his car and drove off.

 

When Dean got back home, he was relieved to find all the lights were off. His mom was in bed, so he swiftly went to his room, locked the door and quickly undressed. He slipped between cooled sheets, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits Castiel and they talk some more about his job.

Dean ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He started making breakfast for him and his mom. Mixing a batch of pancakes and squeezing fresh oranges. Mary Winchester would not drink orange juice out of a bottle.

 

“Dean, you came in late last night,” Mary stated.

 

“Yes, Hal had to let me go. The Bowling alleys closing. He’s selling it to some business person.

 

“Oh, God. I bet it becomes one of those dreadful malls.”

 

“Don’t know mom, he never said,” Dean put Mary's food down next to her, but she never thanked him.

 

“So where were you, if you lost your job?”

 

“Hal recommended me to a bar in the city. These guys called Castiel and Michael own it.”

 

“Mmm named after angels, can't think why they would need you then,” Mary laughed, but Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“I have a job offer; I need to be at Castiel’s by ten. I need to live in for the month. It's a trial, run, but the benefits are great,”

 

“Can you tell me why you didn't send your brother more money, Dean? How many times have I told you family come first?”

 

“Mom like I told Sam, I hadn't got paid yet. I have severance pay, but that needs to go for the bills. I will send him some as soon as I get my paycheck,”

 

“Well, that’s fair. I will talk to your brother,”

 

Dean stopped eating and stared at his mom in shock. Usually, she would be screaming at him by now.

 

“I don’t like the sound of you moving out though. Who's going to cook and clean?”

 

“Mom, you can manage, and he’s offering four thousand dollars I can't turn that down,”

 

“Oh, no, you can't. Go and put some nice clothes on. You can't go in those tatty jeans and hoodies you like so much,”

 

Dean cleaned up the kitchen and sides, then went upstairs. He got some dress pants, a white dress shirt and a green tie out. Jumping in the shower, he washed all over. Dried and sprayed liberally with deodorant and spritzed himself with aftershave.

 

Dean called to his mom that he was leaving and snatched the shopping list off the fridge. Driving to Castiel’s house would take half an hour, so he left in plenty of time.

 

Dean was amazed when he got to the black iron gates. Dean imprinted the code, and they slipped open. He swung his rusty car up the mile-long drive weaving in and out of trees. The house was three stories with red tiles. Three large brown chimneys rose from the rooftops. The windows and small balconies were forest green — the rest of the house set in soft sandstone with large rising arches, decorating the lower floor. Behind the trees, Dean could see a lake, shimmering in the sun. Grass lawns and flowery borders finished off the pretty house.

 

Getting out of his car, which now he was ashamed. He walked to the front door where he pulled a brass handle, in the shape of a clenched hand. Shrill ringing could be heard in the distance, and a man opened the door.

 

“Master Novak has been waiting for you. My names Mr Ion, please come in.”

 

“Sure thanks,” Dean towed off his shoes and followed the butler into a grand lobby that held a chandelier. The walls were painted light creams and mint. Portraits of insects hung on the walls. Ion opened twin cherry wood doors and showed Dean the room where Castiel was sitting.

 

“Sir, your guest has arrived.” Ion announced.

 

“Thank you, Ion. Could you get tea and cake for us please?”

 

“Yes sir,” Ion turned and left the room.

 

“Dean, please sit down,” Castiel smiled, pointing to the lavender couch.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Castiel was dressed casual today, Dean noticed. He had on a long white sleeve shirt and over the top a tight pink tee-shirt that said ‘C’est La Vie’ in gold lettering. On his legs, he had dark purple leggings, that hugged his muscular thighs. Over the top of his slippers, he had pop socks in baby blue.

 

“I wanted to talk about our trial month Dean. I have the contract here for you to inspect. Each day I will set tasks for you to complete if they complete you will get a punishment. I will give you a set of rules to follow and expect you to stick to them. We must trust each other, and a part of that is me trusting you to be honest. When you move in, I would like you to have a health check, and an STD panel ran.” 

 

“I-I won’t need an STD check, sir,” Dean blushed red.

 

“Dean I must insist we get one done; this is none negotiable.”

 

“Sir, I-I don’t need one. I’m a virgin.” Dean dropped his head in his hands, his face burning.

 

Dean heard fabric move, and Castiel grasped his chin. He was making eye contact. Dean swore the older man's pupils dilated, and his eyes grew darker with something akin to lust.

 

“I thought you were amazing before, sweet boy. But your truly magnificent, a blank canvas for me to paint on,”

 

Castiel let go and sat back down. Dean swallowed hard. _‘What the hell was that?'_ The younger man thought to himself.

 

Ion brought the tray with tea and cake. Pouring and serving then leaving them alone again.

 

“I will deposit your money at the end of the trial month. It will be yours even if our arrangement does not work. Do you cook?”

 

“Only basic meals. Mom and Sam don’t like fancy,”

 

Castiel clicked his tongue. “That will never do. I will send you to my friend Ellen and Bobby Harvelle-Singer. They own a coffee/book store. Ellen will teach you; she’s firm but kind. Now finish your tea theirs a good boy and read the contract.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Dean nodded.

 

“I would like you to move in tomorrow. I will show you your room in a moment."

 

"Sir I arranged to go see my friends tomorrow night. Would that be okay?"

 

Castiel tilted his head to one side like a bird and hummed. "Go to your friends, but your curfew is midnight. You live in my house you follow my rules. It's that simple.”

 

“Thank you, sir. Can I see my room now please?”

 

“You're so well-mannered. Keep this up, you and I will get along fine,”

 

Castiel took Dean to the third floor. His room had a gorgeous view of the lake. There was a little summer house, and a small boat was moored to a jitty. The bedroom was large, painted in quiet pastels. The bed was a queen, with a hand-stitched quilt. Dean noticed a built-in closet and a pine vanity set. A door led to a bathroom, with a bath and a small walk-in shower.  

 

“I love it,” Whispered Dean, never having such luxury before.

 

“I’m glad you appreciate it, Dean. Bring clothes and essentials for the month. Then we will sit down and look at how we have both gotten on when times up.”

 

“That seems fair sir,”

 

“Good, I have a meeting now, but I want you back here at ten tomorrow to move in. If I’m not here, Ion will be. What time do you have to leave?”

 

“Benny wants me there for six,”

 

“If I’m not back I will leave a notice board in your room on the vanity, with any instructions,"

 

Dean and Castiel walked back out. “My mom will be pleased this went well,”

 

“Oh, why is that Dean?”

 

“The money sir, it's always about the money,” Dean said goodbye and Castiel watched the boy go with a note of concern on his face.


	3. Broken boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean pays the bills but his mom takes little notice. He finds himself late getting back to Castiel's house and ends up having an accident.

Dean drove back home and made sure the bills were paid. Sam had not called back so his mom must have got him off his back, for now. He knew once the month was over, Sam would be hammering him with more demands on his wage. 

 

"Dean, how did the interview go?" Mary voiced with more interest in her son, then was the norm. 

 

Dean blinked not use to his mom's focus. "Um, yeah, great. I don't get the money until the 30th, but I have enough for you, not Sam though sorry,"

 

Mary's wintery blue eyes narrowed slightly, but she shrugged nonchalantly. "I told your brother it was time he got a job; it went down like a lead balloon. Never mind four weeks he can get by, long as you take care of me," 

 

Dean knew this would be a whole different ball game if he did not have money for his moms, hobby's, pills, and whatever the hell she did with her days.

 

The next day Dean had packed a few boxes and a couple of cases. Everything he needed was in those few belongings. He knew all he held dear would disappear if he did not take them. Saying goodbye fell on deaf ears. His mom would not even notice he'd left. 

 

Dean drove on the narrow country roads and came to the gates, coming to  Castiel's house once again. He knocked on the door, Mr Ion opened it. 

 

"Master Dean, Master Novak is out, but please let me help take your belongings to your room."

 

"Thanks, Mr Ion, that's kind of you, so tired lately. I work every day but Fridays."

 

The Butler listened and took note, the fact the poor boy needed sleep. The man helped Dean, put his meagre possessions away.

 

"I only have a sports jacket and dress pants. I hope Mr Novak does not want me to go anywhere fancy," Dean babbled, searching his clothes slightly embarrassed. 

 

"When was the last time you ate Dean?" It was a question he would ask any guest, but the reply angered him.

 

"Couple of days ago, mom needed the food. I get what's left. Though your cake was a nice treat."

 

"You like cake?" The butler perked up.

 

"I love pie better. I can make a mean apple pie." Dean grinned.

 

"You will have to show me, Dean. Master Novak is partial to pie,"

 

Deans eyes lit up. "I can do that,"

 

"Let me show you around the library. Find something to read, get some sunshine rest while you can."

 

"Sounds nice,"

 

Dean was awed at the sheer size of Castiel's library. He ran his fingers over the delicate tombs in delightful glee. 

"Oh, Castiel's got Japanese thrillers. I love these, but they're hard to come by," 

 

The butler raised his eyebrow again; the books were in native Japanese. This boy got more intriguing; he needed to report back to his friend. 

 

 

XxxXxxx 

 

 

Driving through the narrow lanes in the dark did not appeal to Dean.  Castiel had not come back before he departed and had left no tasks for him to tackle. The car sputtered and choked and stopped suddenly. 

 

"Damn it," Dean hissed glancing at his watch, bashing the steering control. ' _Great first day being late for curfew.'_

 

Dean got out his phone, but he found no signal, and he started to walk. He could hear water rushing through the ravine, glad he had not crashed into the barrier and fallen down the steep incline. 

 

Walking in the dark was disorienting, and he had to rest often. His bones were weary and so damn tired. Stumbling not seeing the large rock he tripped hitting his head. He held out his hand; his arm bounced off the sharp rocks. 

 

"Ouch, fuck," Dean shouted, "That's all I need."

 

The sun was rising, and he was glad for the light. The road was clear and silent though he thought he heard an engine. Dean rubbed the mattered blood off his head and with blurry eyes watched as the black blob came closer.

 

Ion rolled down the window and eyed Dean. "I see. Let me help you into the car," Ion told him kindly offering support.

 

Dean started to cry, tired, sad, hungry not wanting  Castiel cross with him. 

 

"Hey there Master Dean, we can fix this. Let me take you to our hospital,"

 

"Cas will be so mad, he won't want me back," Dean cried worn out. 

 

"Cas!" Laughed the butler, never hearing anyone but his brother shortens his name, "Let me take care of Master Novak,"

 

His master had come back home late and waited up for Dean. When the young man had not appeared, he had worried.  Castiel was angry and started being his moody self. He knew Dean was different from his friends' other boys, telling  Castiel what Dean had told him.  Castiel had calmed and became concerned then, so he went out searching for him.  

 

"Master Novak I've found him, but he's in a sorry state. I'm taking Dean to St Jude's. I fear he's got a concussion and a broken wrist."

 

"I will be there,"  Castiel growled slamming the phone down. 

 

Ion took Dean to the entrance and got a nurse to get a gurney. 

 

"This is Doctor Novak's friend; please look after him. Doctor Novak will be in shortly."

 

"Look at the state of you sweetheart. Let's get you sorted before the kind doctor gets here."

 

Ion and  Castiel waited for Dean to have scans and tests.  Castiel galloped up to his old friend Balthazar for an update. 

 

"Cassie, your boys in a state. Malnourished, lacking certain vitamins. He needs B-12 shots, vitamin C and D. I have him on a drip because he's dehydrated and he's exhausted. Dean was in no condition to drive, or be doing much of anything for that matter," 

 

"I only saw him for half an hour, and yesterday I had a meeting. Did he have alcohol in his system?"

 

"No clean," 

 

"Good, that's good — one less worry. I went passed the wreck of a truck. Rufus said it needs condemning; he could have gone down that ravine. He's lucky Bal. I will tend and care for him; that's a promise."

 

"He needs someone to care for him Cassie, and I can't think of a better person,"

 

Castiel  nodded and took an intake of breath, pushing the door open to Deans room. The boy appeared so tiny against stark white sheets. He was lost, lonely adrift at sea without an anchor. 

 

"Dean, sweet boy. I was terrified last night," Castiel kept his voice sweet and calm.  

 

Dean turned watery green eyes on to the older man. He was caught in the headlights his breath stalled. 

 

"Cas, I'm sorry," Tears ran down the boy's pale face. 

 

"Hey now, come on Dean. All will be okay. The doctor's a friend of mine. I built this hospital; it’s one of my many projects."

 

"You're a doctor?" Dean gasped shocked.

 

“Among many things, yes. Dean, they want to keep you in overnight. Then redo your head scan. If all is okay, I get to take you home. Remember sweet boy you're on my time, and I get to look after you," 

 

Deans lip trembled. " That's  not what you wanted; you said I had to do tasks," 

 

"Dean, calm, now. I choose the tasks, after all. As I stated, I will take care of you now. I'm not sure anyone has since your dad, is that the correct assumption?"

 

"Mom was great, loved to bake and cook. But Dad, we had a garden and grew veg and fruit. Sam was happy and not like this, not selfish. It's like they're possessed. I met Benny one day when mom wanted special chocolates, and I broke down. Benny has this great shop, then he met Andrea, and they're sweet together. They're the only friends I have."

 

"I'm glad you had someone sweetheart. I will let Benny know about your condition. Then he can visit,"

 

"You will let him?" Dean whispered. 

 

Castiel  frowned. "He's your friend, of course, Dean," 

 

A small, timid voice caught  Castiel's attention. "I'm sorry I let you down Cas," 

 

Castiel stopped at the young boy's use of his name, but he liked it, so let it slip. "You have done nothing of the sort. Ion tells me you like my Japanese thrillers. When you're better, I would love to get to know you. Now you need to sleep; I won't leave." 

 

Castiel  reaches out and presses a button on Deans pump. "Will you stay and hold my hand?" 

 

"If I have your permission, then yes I will,"

 

"Yes, Cas," Dean searched for the man's hand.

 

All  Castiel  wanted to do is hold the poor boy, but he stays until Dean is sleeping holding his hand. The room is dark, but the breeze from the window intermittently blows the curtains. Dean should sleep now, with the drugs in his system, so  Castiel  goes out and finds Ion. 

 

"Ion, Deans friend Benny. I forget to get a surname, but have your Deans phone?"

 

"I have we can scroll and get the number this is Important he wants them to know. Also, what about his mom and brother?" Ion scrolls down Dean phone and shakes his head.

 

"Castiel my friend," Ion tut-tuts and shakes his head sadly. 

 

Castiel  takes the phone. There are six numbers. Deans dad, his mom, Sam, Benny, Andrea and himself.  

 

"I don't think his mom and brother will care. Though Andrea and Benny will. I will ring them, let me go outside. Keep an eye out for Dean, though he will be out for a couple of hours." 

 

"I shall sit with him  Castiel," 

 

"You've never taken much interest before,"  Castiel comments. 

 

"That's because I’ve not liked anyone before my old friend. Dean is different I can tell,"

 

Castiel  nods and goes out, ringing Benny's number. 

 

"Dean, are you okay? Brother, I was concerned. You never rang to tell me you got to Mr Novak's house." 

 

"Benny this is Mr Novak. Deans car broke down, and he tried to walk to my homestead. He ended up with a bashed head and a broken arm. I have him at my hospital St Jude's, but after his scan tomorrow we should know if he can come home."

 

"Is it okay if we visit? Deans a good friend."

 

"I would say yes, but he's sleeping a lot. Could I call you tomorrow and update you? You're both welcome to come to my house. I will text you the address if Deans not given it to you already,"

 

"No, he would not do that. I gather you have not rung his mom. There's not much use. But thanks for keeping an eye on him,"

 

"It's my pleasure; I will call tomorrow when we find out more."

 

"Goodbye, Mr Novak,"

 

"Goodbye, Benny,"

 

Castiel  came off the phone, not entirely sure he would have been okay with the man if he did not have a girlfriend. He was trying his hardest to fight the instincts they had got him in trouble before. He did not want to lose Dean over them. 

 

 

XxxxxXXXX 

 

 

The next day Dean got the all-clear on his scans. He went home with a large bag of medications. Castiel carried him to the couch and pulled a rug over his legs and placed his arm on a pillow he had brought from his room.  

 

Over the next couple of days, Dean was in a daze, but the pain grew less and his head though sore felt better.  Castiel had him camped out on the couch with strict instructions to rest. The man had meetings all day, but he grew bored. Getting up, he used the restroom and wobbled out under the archway, sheltering him from the hot weather.  

 

"Dean, Master  Castiel would not be pleased to see you up and roaming around," Ion came up behind him. 

 

"I'm bored and needed fresh air," Dean whined like a baby.  

 

"Go back to the couch, and I will bring the television. Then you can watch the many DVDs that Castiel as hidden away." 

 

"Does he not like watching movies?"

 

" Castiel's  more a book person," The butler grinned.  

 

Dean answered truthfully. "I enjoy a good book but also love movies,"

 

"I also my young friend. Now go sit,"

 

"Bossy," Dean grumbled. 

 

"Not as much as my master," Ion winked and went on his way.

 

Castiel  came home later that evening and ran his fingers through Deans hair. "Had a good day, sweetheart?" 

 

"I got bored, but I went out and had to go sit down again," 

 

"Dean, I told you to rest. But you did not keep that from me. I will let that slip for now,"

 

"Cas is there nothing I can do, please," Dean begged. 

 

Castiel  checked Dean over. "You will do as I say, sweet boy. Rest this week, and we will see at the weekend," 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and flopped back on the couch. "Yes, sir,"

 

"Come now, let's get supper, hold my hand,"

 

"I'm not an invalid Cas," Dean huffed,

 

Castiel's  eyebrow rose. "Who said it was for your benefit?" 

 

"Fine old man," Then Dean, giggled and held tight to his arm.

 

Castiel's  eyes narrowed, and he cleared his throat. "Sweetie when was the last time you took your medication?" 

 

"Oh, about ten minutes ago,"

 

"I see, well let's go eat before Ion comes searching for us,"

 

They both ate the meal in relative silence and Ion brought them pie for dessert. "Ion, make sure Dean gets less pain medication, from now on please,"

 

"My pleasure, he's a little out of it,"

 

"Yes,"  Castiel saw Dean yawn his eyes dropping. "I will escort him to his room," 

 

In the end, they both needed to help Dean to his room. Helped him out of his day clothes and into his t-shirt and boxes and made sure he was safe.

 

"Only Advil and Tylenol for the pain, the other if it gets too much,"  Castiel  instructed.  

 

They both left Dean to sleep, both men making sure he was well through the night.

 

In the morning, Dean felt even better. His arm ached, but he could see clearly. He hoped Benny and Andrea could come for a visit he could ask  Castiel .  

 

Dean yawned and went downstairs. Ion eyed him and tasked. "Master Dean you need clothes on, come let me help,"

 

Dean peered down and flushed red, "Oh, sorry,"

 

"Master Novak is away this morning, let's get you dressed and sat outside for some fresh air."

 

Dean perked up a little at that. "Cas is letting me outside?"

 

Ion grinned. "Master Novak left some articles you might want to peruse. To stall the boredom," 

 

After breakfast, Ion came with a tray of goodies. Model sets, paint by numbers, sketchbooks, charcoal and pencils. Dean grabbed the sketchbooks, pencils and charcoal.  

 

The view of the garden from the back of the property was stunning, the lake sat in the distance, and the pine forest stood sedentary like soldiers before the battle. The slight hillock that sloped down to the lake, with wildlife and fauna to add to the inspiring vista. 

 

Dean drew to his heart's fulfilment the quiet breeze caressing his cheek and ruffling his short brown hair. He yawned and stretched his arms, rubbing tired eyes. Going for a lay down on the couch his head it the pillow and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. Deans dreams were rainbows for once and not dark, depressing shadows for the first time since he lay his dear dad to rest. 

 

Castiel  came home around lunchtime, toeing his shoes off and putting them away and hanging his trench coat on the hook by the door. Moving with grace into the living area, he found Dean out for the count, running nimble fingers through the boy's hair.  

 

Castiel moved outside and looked at the view that always captivated him. He saw Dean had been hard at work and picked up the sketchbook, glancing at the sleeping boy. The sketch was simplistic but strikingly beautiful. It was something he would most certainly buy and place on his walls. Ion walked over and peered down and raised his eyebrow. 

 

"I fear Dean has hidden talents, that poor boy has no way of reaching his full potential." Ion spoke with clarity in his tone.

 

"He will I promise you that. Deans special and we have not seen him in his full glory."

 

"Go wake your boy, come and get lunch before it gets hot," Ion winked, and   Castiel chuckled.  

 

Castiel  prayed he could teach Dean everything he knew, and he would stay with him. Holy, mother of God, he hoped none of his bad habits surfaced because he did not want to scare him away. Someone like Dean only came into your orbit once in a lifetime.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've corrected this over twenty times, and still, it shows up errors. We'll come back to it tomorrow.


	4. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets to know Dean a little better, and Andrea and Benny come for supper.

Over the next week, Dean felt better; his head hurt less and his arms fine though his cast is cumbersome.  Castiel rang Benny and invites him and Andrea over for supper, so he was relatively happy.   

 

Dean sits reading a book.  Castiel comes and sits next to him under the archway out of the heat of the day. Today the older man's wearing cut of denim shorts and a 'Cats' top, that hangs off his shoulders.  

 

"Tell me Dean, a little more about yourself,"

 

Dean marks his page and puts the book on the table, always treating the books with care. 

 

"I'm Dean Henry Winchester, my birthdays on the twenty-fourth of January. My middle name is after my granddad Henry Winchester, who worked for the Men of Letters an old society of bookkeepers. My first name is after my grandma, on my maternal side. Deanna Campbell. I didn't get to meet her before she died." 

 

Dean shuffled around to face  Castiel head-on. Love the beach, art, writing. I love sci-fi would make my year if I found someone to go to comic con. Oh, I love reading and languages. I taught myself Japanese, and I'm fluent in Spanish." 

 

Castiel  smiled softly at the boy next to him. "Tell me what your father was like," 

 

"John Henry Winchester was a marine; he worked hard. Loved cars and installed that passion in me. Dad had this amazing 67 Chevy   Impala he said I could have her, but when he died, mom sold baby. I had this guitar, and they sold that. Dad taught me his love of classic rock, and we use to sing together. He was a good man, strict, but when I told him, I liked both men and women, he did not bat an eyelid. Mom was not pleased, though even now, she will joke and make disparaging comments."  

 

Dean’s worn down; he felt light spilling his heart to this man. "I know I have Benny and Andrea, but I feel so alone in this world. I work to pay Sam's college fees and spending money. Moms needs and I get little.”

 

Castiel  reached for Deans hand and stroked soothing circles into his skin. "My names  Castiel  James Novak and my birthdays on the twentieth of August. I became a doctor, then I found, many jobs to fulfil my long life. I built a hospital and helped those who needed a job in the medical industry that most hospitals would overlook. I run  Impala  named after the animal, not the car dear boy,"  

 

Dean grinned. "I like it though made me feel better about the place,"

 

"I have two brothers Michael who I co-own  Impala  and Gabriel who runs my many hotels around the globe," 

 

"Hotels?"

 

"Yes, but they're different. I cater to the   LGBT  \+ community and the disability community. Though the hotels are open to anyone, they have that main purpose in mind."  

 

"That's awesome dude,"

 

Castiel  chuckles. "I'm glad you approve,"  

 

"Cas you never told me your age,"

 

Castiel sighed. "Age is not important, but people do put restraints on themselves. I'm thirty-six Dean, does that make you want to stop this?"  Castiel looked away, scared of what he might see reflected in those moss-green eyes.  

 

"Cas, I won't walk away not from you,"

 

Castiel  whips his head around so fast that Dean winces. "No, you need the money, I forget." 

 

Dean frowned. "That's entirely unfair. Yes, I do need the money to get my brother and mom off my back but remember I'd a different job offer. I could be working at the bar and not here with you." Dean gets up slightly dizzy, but he walks off, going to his room.

 

 _'Great Cas, good work on scaring him away,'_ Castiel sits with his head in his hands and grones. 

 

"What did you do old friend?" Ion asked. The house rattled when Dean slammed his bedroom door.

 

"I accused him of only being here for the money. Yet I know he needs it to keep his family off his back. Dean could have stayed and worked at the bar. I told him how old I was and expected fear or disgust, but nothing happened,"

 

"  Castiel, you can't second guess why your boys come here. I know you've not had anyone since Richard. Deans, not a gold digger, he's not after celebrity status. He wanted to come here for whatever you offered him." 

 

"I never even gave him the paperwork,"

 

"Then my dear friend, if you want Dean to stay you have to make that your next priority. No more pretence that's not fair on either of you,"

 

Castiel  got up and went to his office he printed the paperwork off and went up to Deans room. He knocked tentatively and waited and prayed that it would work out. 

 

"Cas, what did you need?" Dean stood with his arms folded, looking despairingly at the floor. 

 

"May I come in?"

 

Dean shrugged and nodded. "Your house,"

 

"No Dean, this is your space. I don't get to venture into this room without your say so,"

 

"Okay come and sit down,"

 

Dean sat on the bed and  Castiel next to him. "Sweet boy, forgive me for how I acted. One day I will tell you my story, but not today. I was hurt and, you're not them. Your different special and I have to look at you with new eyes." 

 

Dean bit his lip and nodded. "Sweet boy don't you'll make your self-bleed,"

 

"No one cares," Dean whispered. 

 

"Oh, sweetheart. I care so much. I did not want you to leave. I feared I would make you run for the hills and would never see you again."

 

"I-I like it here," Dean whispered. 

 

"I have this list; we need to go through; I will train you  to be  a good boy for me. The tasks I set will guide you on your way. I stated if the tasks are not complete, you  will be punished . First, you need a safe word, if you feel concerned and need reassurance, or need me to stop at any given moment." 

 

"I like the traffic light system. I read about it," 

 

"Then that's what we'll use. It's most important we must communicate Dean. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

 

"I can do that Cas, maybe at the end of each day, unless your late back and I'm in bed,"

 

"Then that's what we'll do baby,"

 

This time Dean sat straighter and glanced at the older man. "I like that you're older than me, it makes me feel safe. I love that you call me your boy." Dean tapped at the paperwork "Can we go through this together this is all new for me,"

 

"We can, some items you will never have tried, but if you feel you want to try them circle them. If there is anything on that list you would never do, place a cross next to them and a tick for anything you would do without hesitation."

 

"Yours is next to them, soft and hard limits?"

 

"That's correct." 

 

Dean ran his finger over the paperwork, going down the list one by one. "I don't want disparaging comments, not sure if I could.  Bloodplay  or water sports are out, nothing that would break the skin." 

 

They went through the list only Dean had no idea about half of the items. First, he had his training, and this was important to him. "Cas, I want to do this right,"

 

Castiel  pressed a hand to Deans cheek and smiled. "We start tomorrow now, let's get ready for your friends coming over," 

 

Castiel left the room, and Dean got a nice pair of jeans and a new black tee-shirt. It was hot, so he did not need anything else. Going back down in his slippers  Castiel had provided he waited for Benny and Andrea to arrive.  

 

When the doorbell rang, Dean tried to open it, but Ion saved him from his struggle. 

 

"Dean, it’s good to see you, brother."

 

"Master Dean, bring your guests into the living room," Ion encourage not wanting to stand in the lobby.

 

Dean nodded and showed his friends the way.   Castiel had changed into dress pants and a soft pink shirt. Dean noticed his fingernails matched his tie of violet. He sincerely loved how the older man dressed.  

 

"Castiel   this is Benny Laffite and Andrea Kormas,"  

 

Castiel  stood and offered his hand. "Welcome to my home," 

 

"You have a beautiful home, Mr Novak" Smiled Andrea. 

 

"Thank you,"

 

"How ya  doin ' brother?" Benny asked Dean. 

 

"Yeah, could be better. Cas is looking after me."

 

"Good, about time someone did,"

 

"Benny," Dean scolded but said no more.

 

Castiel's  keen eyes saw more in the interaction but remained silent on the matter. 

 

"Master Castiel and guests' supper is ready. If you, please follow me," Ion bowed and led the way into the dining room. 

 

Benny pulled Andrea's chair out for her, and she let out a childish giggle, and  Castiel did the same for Dean who blushed red. Benny winked at him across the table. The first course was ham hock rillettes with pistachio salt.  

 

"This is amazing," Andrea licked her fingers, and Benny readily agreed. 

 

Castiel  hummed and poured Dean water. Not giving him any wine, still having pain killers now and then.  

 

"How’s the chocolate business going Benny? Dean tells me you own a shop"  Castiel inquired casually. 

 

"Great.” Benny grinned. “Andrea's expanding the website, and we get new orders almost every day," 

 

"Who do you cater for?"

 

"Anyone, but we seem to get more orders for weddings and birthdays. Word of mouth is always good for business."

 

"Benny does the most delightful apple pie filled milk chocolates, there out of this world," Dean grinned. 

 

Castiel  rolled his eyes, and Benny laughed. "I see you've found Deans weak spot," 

 

"Yes, though he's promised to make a pie for me,"  Castiel smiled happily at the prospect.  

 

"I will when I get rid of this," Dean stated  grumpily  lifting his casted arm.  

 

Ion cleared the table and brought in the next course. They had grilled cod with salsa Rossa. They all dipped into the fish dish. Ion provided the crisp white wine.  

 

"I hope you have condemned that truck of yours Dean," Andrea asked seriously,

 

"Yes, Cas said he would get me a run-around. I need to save up; I don't know how long this job will last. Mom will need me to run jobs for her, so I need something,"

 

Castiel  glanced at Benny and shook his head slightly. Benny pursed his lips and said nothing. "This is delicious. I must cook for you, Mr Novak. Greek food next time," 

 

"We would like that Andrea. Dean speaks highly of you, and your culinary skills,"

 

"Let's see how the month pans out first," Dean quipped.   Castiel shook his head and ran his fingers down the boy's arm, trying to offer reassurance. 

 

Ion again cleared the plates and delivered the main course of cumin crusted lamb with shallots and crushed new potatoes.

 

They ate and made small talk, but the food was terrific, and they had to savour every bite. Ion came and cleaned the plates. He brought little dishes of apple and almond tart and vanilla bean ice cream. When they had finished,  Castiel showed them back to the living room, where Ion brought coffee and mint chocolates.  

 

"Dean show me the library, Andrea insisted." Dean glanced at  Castiel, who waved him away and told him he would be okay with Benny. So, somewhat reluctantly Dean moved away with his friend and took her to see the extensive library.  

 

"I gather Deans mom or brother have not contacted him since he arrived here?" Benny asked the older man.

 

Castiel  sighed. "Not once. Tell me how bad Deans situation is?" 

 

Benny glanced out of the window the night was falling his thoughts varied as the paintbox sky "I became friends with Dean when he broke down in my shop. He had a bruise on his face the shape of a hand when I asked, he lied. That boy has been through hell, and back. They leach off him, but Mr Novak Deans tired, and I'm not sure how much more he can take."

 

Castiel  rubbed his face and realised how serious all this was. "Benny my word may mean next to nothing, but I will take care of him, this is my promise," 

 

"You've taken him into your house. I don't care what you're doing here. Please don't hurt him, be there for him that boy’s going to need it."

 

Dean walked back into the room with Andrea, who was gushing about the books. Sitting down next to  Castiel, he leant his head on the older man's shoulder.  Castiel ran his fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. 

 

"You tired Dean?"

 

Dean let out a giant yawn. "Yeah, strangely,"

 

Benny got up and pulled Andrea with him. "Let's get going, love. Thank you for a wonderful evenin’ next time, you’ll have to come to ours."

 

"You're most welcome. If you want to visit Dean call, and we will arrange it,"   Castiel   told the young couple." 

 

Dean hugged Benny and Andrea and saw them out. "Cas, that was amazing, thank you."

 

The older man grinned. "Your most welcome, now off to bed, we have an early start in the morning,"

 

"Yes, sir," Dean walked away and then turned and kissed the older man on the cheek.  Castiel stood for some time even after Deans shadow had disappeared. With his fingers softly grazing his face, the echo of the kiss still tingling his skin.   


	5. Starting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his first tasks. Deans honest with Castiel and trust starts to grow between them.

Both men sat down for breakfast the next morning. Dean chewed on toast while Castiel read his morning paper, both enjoying the collective peace. Both dressed for the day. Castiel in a suit meaning he had meetings and Dean in jeans and a black Queen band t-shirt.

 

Castiel folded his paper and swiftly finished his tea. Peering over his half-moon spectacles and clearing his throat to gain Deans attention. Castiel placed his glasses back into a brightly coloured case and steeped his fingers slightly resting his chin on top. 

 

"Dean, how do you feel this morning?"

 

"Fine, my cast itches but don't need pain killers."

 

Castiel nodded. "I've set you several tasks for today. You need to achieve five of them. There will be light punishment for non-completion. I have meetings all day, not sure if I will be home for supper. I will ring Ion, and he will inform you if that's the case. I will expect inspection first thing after breakfast tomorrow. If not, then tonight before supper.  

 

"Yes, sir," 

 

Castiel handed Dean a shaft of paper and stood up brushing crumbs away. "I need to leave; please be good for me."

 

"I'll try sir,"

 

Castiel passed by Deans chair and lightly stroked his cheek. "I'm sure you will,"

 

Dean waited for Castiel to leave. Ion came into clear the dishes away. Dean took himself off to the archway and sat in the shade. The sun was already warming the ground. Dean wished he'd have the courage like Castiel to wear anything he wanted. Jeans were far too hot and sticky, for the sweltering heat. 

 

Dean trailed his finger down the list. Ten items evenly spaced, written in Castiel's neat handwriting. Five were in blue pen and five in red. Dean read the small note at the top of the paper. 

 

 

**_Dean_ **

****

**_I've written ten tasks. The red pen indicates the more difficult. I want you to do five jobs but at least two of those in the harder bracket. Please tick when you have finished a task. Leave the area so I can inspect later today or in the morning. Ion won't move the task area. Please don't push yourself or make your injury worse. -Castiel._ **

****

**Clean my trophy cabinet, making sure everything goes back in the correct spot.**

**Rest twenty minutes when doing a task, don't tire yourself out or make yourself hurt. Either on the grass or if too hot on a bench seat under the archway.**

**Go for a walk around the lake after three in the afternoon. Please take a drink and a snack with you. Ion will** provide this.

**Break my jigsaw up by putting each outer edge in a bag. Placing each bag separately in the box and putting it away in the correct** location. 

**My small bookcase by the trophy cabinet is in disarray. Please, clean and then sort by author alphabetically.**

**Nap for an hour after lunch.**

**Read a book for an hour, after your nap.**

**Make me a list of five of your favourite foods — five of your ideal vacation destinations, and five of your ideal jobs.**

**Draw me something that you dream of constantly.**

**Tidy your bedroom and living space.**

 

Dean eyed the list; most seemed simple. Maybe Castiel did not want to push him. Though how this would teach him anything he could not imagine. Hoping Castiel knew what he was doing, his eyes grazed the clock on the wall, and he walked towards the trophy cabinet.

 

Now Dean knew that Castiel would want everything in its correct positions. Grabbing his phone from his back pocket, he took a picture. Knowing some were tarnished and required a clean Dean ran towards the kitchen.

 

"Master Dean, you need to slow down." Reprimanded Ion. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "I need a cloth for the table, cleaning fluid and dusters for the trophies, please." 

 

Ion nodded. "Let me get you everything but slow down this is not a race." Ion raked his eyes over Deans attire. "Best get changed, this is a dirty task,"

 

Dean glanced down and agreed. "Guess you're right,"

 

Ion placed his hand on Deans shoulder. "Master Castiel thinks in mysterious ways. I have no idea what the list entails. Though they are a test, do one at a time, no rushing, be calm and follow his instruction to the letter."

 

Deans shoulders sagged and let out a ragged breath. "W-what if I let him down?"

 

"Master Dean do the tasks to your best ability. That's all Master Castiel asks of you. Now get changed, and I will bring the items you seek,"

 

Dean came down in a scruffy pair of sweatpants and a stained white tee-shirt. Ion had laid the table with a protective cloth and placed the cleaning items on top. Dean measured the exact distance between the trophies and marked them on a sheet of paper. Though he'd taken the picture with his phone a backup, was putting his mind at ease.

 

One by one, Dean got the trophies down and cleaned the cabinet. Ion gave him small steps and held on to him as he wiped the top. Noting the slight pain in his cast arm, he climbed down and asked Ion for a drink and sat in the archway enjoying the peace and tranquillity. A slight breeze brought a small relief to his heated skin, pleased that another item had been accomplished. 

 

Dean got back on with the job after twenty minutes. Ion was buzzing about, but he took little notice. Making each trophy shine. Dean smiled when he saw they were for a chess club or spelling bees. Then honour rolls at college and even one for contribution to charity work in the medical field. 

 

Dean then had the arduous task of placing each trophy back in its original home. Always having an eye for detail, double-checking he had the correct spot pleased with himself when the task was complete. 

 

"Master Dean, let me put these away while you wash up for lunch," 

 

Dean turned, and his eyes went wide. "I've only done two tasks that took all morning."

 

Ion beamed. "You have time, now go. I won't have you in my kitchen, like that."

 

Dean grabbed a quick shower and changed into his original clothes. Rushing back down Ion had placed ham and cheese sandwiches and chips on a plate. There was a jug of ice water and a crisp salad for Dean to pick. After lunch, Dean perused his list. 

 

Dean yawned and settled on the couch. The next task was a nap and asked Ion to wake him in an hour. When Dean woke, he stretched and felt this was cheating — needing Castiel to see evidence of his day. Grabbing a sheet of paper, he sat and thought of the list in hand.

 

Making a list of five of his favourite foods was easy. Though he had a great family life and wanted for nothing when his dad was alive, they had never been on vacation. Did Castiel mean if money was not an issue? Did he have five ideal jobs he could envisage himself doing? Sitting with the pen in his mouth, his face in stern concentration. 'This should have been in the red task area' He mused.  

 

My five favourite foods: Burgers. Pie. Strawberry milkshakes. Noodles. Roast dinner. 

 

If money was not a hindrance. My five ideal vacation destinations: London. Barcelona. Nepal. Japan. Iceland.

 

My five ideal jobs if I had the credentials. Kindergarten teacher. Interior designer. Archaeologist. History teacher. Portrait artist.   

 

Dean pleased crossed the task off. It was now two in the afternoon, and he felt better about his achievements. He was sitting for the required twenty minutes. Ion again providing snacks and a drink. Then he grabbed his sketchbook and tapped his pencil in an unsteady rhythm.

 

Dean could only conjure up one word about his dreams-freedom-how, could he depict that in a sketch? Dean started to doodle and drew from his heart, an hour passed, and Ion tapped his book and smiled. 

 

"Have a break Master Dean; your hands must hurt."

 

"Yeah, I guess. I got carried away."

 

Dean plunged his hands into deep pockets and slumped forwards, scuffing his trainers on the stone floors, navigating around the house, all in the shade. Only the sound of cicadas for company wistfully thinking of calmer times. When he had unconditional love, that he was not hiding out in a stranger’s house hiding from the pain. 

 

Dean meandered back to his spot. Then drank the cooling lemonade that slid down his throat like a relieved memory.

 

With a thump flopping back on soft cushions, putting his feet on the willow table and continued his faint dreams, scratching with his implement. 

 

Dean found when you dream time slips, and it never does to dwell on images on which you can't ascertain. You can't pluck with your fingers that are so far out of reach, you stumble over, and reality hits you head-on. Dean saw the ever-impending clock, that mocked his task, shaking his head, breathing out and stomping away, leaving his dreams unfinished. 

 

Dean waited for the message in his room to see if Castiel would return for supper that night. His fingers marked with graphite indented with overuse. What good had come out of today? For sure Castiel would be sorely disappointed in him, for not finishing a simple instruction. 

 

There came a timid knock on his bedroom door and went to open it with little motivation. Tired eyes and trembling hands gripped the brass doorknob and swung the solid oak door slowly open. 

 

"Ion, did you need me?"

 

"Master Dean, I have a message. Master Castiel is on his way back and wishes you ready by the front entrance."

 

Dean knitted his eyebrows together and let out a scant sigh. "How long do I have before he arrives?"

 

"Twenty minutes be ready," Ion nodded and turned swiftly away.

 

Sniffing under his armpits, knowing his last shower was some time ago. He changed into a crisp white dress shirt and black slacks. Castiel liked him to dress for supper, but these were the only formal clothes he owned. Castiel would raise his eyebrow every time but never brought it up. Dean made sure that Ion washed the clothes every other day so they would be ready for the night-time.

 

Dean slipped comfy slippers on only wearing trainers when he was outdoors — agreeing with Castiel that footwear was kept for outside. Dean bounced down the stairs into the lobby, stopping by the tall mirror and making sure he was presentable. On hearing a car pull up; Castiel mostly had a driver and rarely drove himself. He was standing by the door, waiting for the older man. 

 

Castiel casually opened the door and searched for Dean, a slight nod of his head denoted his gratification. Placing his case down, dressed in navy dress pants and a viola dress shirt and a purple polka dot tie. 

 

"Dean, how was your day?"

 

"I found the list problematic; the red tasks you felt were difficult seemed easier than the blue tasks."

 

Castiel held up his hand, to scoot Dean along. They headed towards the living room. "How do you mean?"

 

"I found the drawing difficult. Resting is not something I have time for anymore. I tend to push myself. I had to use restraint to stop and rest. I never have time for myself to sit and hear the sound of my voice, or to figure out what direction to follow in my life."

 

Castiel gestured for Dean to sit and took his hand, entwining their fingers. "Tell me if I cross any boundary's and remember your Safeword." 

 

"I will sir,"

 

"Thank you for being honest with me. Show me the first task you completed."

 

Dean jumped up and went over to the now impeccably clean trophy cabinet. Castiel inspected the shelves, ran his finger over the top. He was squinting at how Dean had placed his trophies.

 

Dean bit his lip; his palms were sweaty. "I-I hope it’s to your satisfaction,"

 

Castiel turned his eyes like glaciers slowly melting his hand in a soft caress. "Dean, you surpass my expectations. Ion kept me appraised all through the day. You took a break, had a nap. I need from you the list and your drawing."

 

Dean felt his cheeks heated like molten lava feet shuffling, eyes dancing on the polished floor. Castiel gently lifted his chin and ran his slender fingers through mousey brown hair.

 

"Never feel embarrassed. Always look at me with those tempting eyes. I ask for submission, but we are equal, you hold all the power. I need to gain your trust, that would be your greatest gift to me." 

 

"Cas…I need time," Dean whispered. 

 

"Sweet boy I will grant you, your wish."

 

Dean nodded and strolled over to the willow table. He gave Castiel the list and the sketch pad.

 

"I-I found drawing my dreams hard; it was my best I promise you,"

 

"Thank you for your honesty, Dean. I dislike liars and will always award the truth. Would you mind if I take the paper and read this in my room?"

 

"Sure, that's fine sir,"

 

Castiel cast his eyes on the drawing, and his breath hitched. Black wings engulfed the page. If he was not mistaken, Dean had depicted him as an angel. Dressed in his trench coat and a mismatched suit. By his side, he held a sword of some kind. The drawing was not complete, but it was beautiful. Full of power and reverence.

 

"Dean, what was your dream?" Castiel asked astonished.

 

"I dream of Freedom," Dean told the man in a hushed tone. 

 

Castiel dropped the pad on the floor and pulled Dean towards him and held him tight. Unable to speak, but words held no meaning in that one moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still recovering from an SPN con...Should never have drunk that last shot...Enjoy...


	6. Two Halves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel spend time together. Castiel takes Dean to see Bobby and Ellen. Dean gets an unwanted phone call.

The next day Castiel told Dean to dress casual but smart. The man wanted to take him to his old friends Bobby and Ellen Singer-Harvelle. They owned the Roadhouse book and coffee store. Castiel explained that Bobby ran the bookstore while Ellen and their daughter Jo ran the café. 

 

Castiel drove them in his brand-new black Chevrolet Corvette. Dean ran his hands over the beauty and asked Castiel if he could drive the beast. All he got was a raised eyebrow, and a tap on his cast and Dean knew that was an emphatic no. 

 

They parked in the bustling street, but Castiel had a reserved parking space. The shop was large with full windows; people sat eating in the café and reading in the bookstore. The outside was clean and fresh with red and yellow accents.

 

A few chairs and tables dotted outside over a canopy to keep the heat of the day away from the patrons. 

 

Dean stood near to Castiel, and the older man turned to him. "Now please be polite and courteous, there my oldest friends,"

 

Dean scowled. "I'm not a baby Cas I know how to conduct myself,"

 

Blue eyes narrowed, but Castiel said no more. He walked swiftly to the café part of the business. 

 

Dean wondered why this was so important to the man. Castiel seemed concerned, rubbing his palms on his pant legs and hesitant to go into the store. 

 

Dean observed while Castiel strolled up to an older woman with brown hair done in a swinging ponytail. The older man swallowed her up in his massive arms and hugged her. A girl maybe around his age, with blonde hair rushed up and joined in the hug. Then Dean realised this was not only Castiel's friends this was the closest he had to family. 

 

"Mom, this is Dean Winchester. I spoke to you about him, needs lessons in cooking when his arms out of his cast,"

 

Dean smiled as eyes evaluated him. "Dean this is Ellen Singer-Harvelle and Joanna-Beth Singer-Harvelle. Ellen and Bobby adopted my brothers and me."

 

Dean held his hand out to Ellen. "Hi, ma'am nice to meet you."

 

"You bring me a boy with manners Cas, never brought one around before. I need to get to know young Dean see why this makes him special."

 

"Never," Dean spoke with wide eyes.

 

"Nope," Jo said, smiling. "Come on Dean let's get you something to eat and drink while mom grills my big brother,

 

Dean kept an eye-out for Castiel, but Jo laid her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we don't bite,"

 

"I had no clue he was bringing me to his family,"

 

"You must be important to him. My big brother’s been lonely for a long time. Cassie is different, and people take offence to that."

 

"How come Cas calls your parents mom?" Dean asked because those numbers did not add up in his head.

 

Jo nodded her head in understanding. "You gotta be around my age? I'm twenty-two. Mum and dad took the Novak brothers under their wing; we're one big family. Family don't start or end with blood dad says."

 

"True. After dad died, I had no one until I found Benny and Andrea," 

 

"You have us now Dean,"

 

Dean shook his head sadly. "Please don't say that I can't…"

 

"Hey, Dean. I don't say anything unless I mean it,"

 

"Jo's correct young man. Whatever happens with you and Castiel you will always have a home with us," Ellen stated. 

 

Castiel soothed the younger man by running a hand through his hair. "Come on let me show you off to dad,"

 

The two-women watched them go, with delight dancing in their eyes. 

 

"Dad, this is Dean,"

 

Bobby Singer inspected the young man beside his son; he saw a scared young man, that needed a certain amount of coddling. The boy needed to get brought into the spotlight at present he was hidden in the shadows. 

 

"Nice to meet ya son,"

 

"Nice to meet you to sir, you have so many books," Deans eyes darted around greedily.

 

"Why don't cha see if there's somethin' that catches ya imagination,"

 

Dean nodded and darted off to a large oak bookcase in the corner.  

 

"Son, helluva lotta work to do with that boy," The older man took his cap off his head and scratched like he could figure out the problem.

 

Castiel sighed. "I know, but underneath he's the sweetest person dad. I want to see Dean reach his full potential."

 

"Ya gotta take im' under ya wing. I don't want to see ya hurt again,"

 

"I'll be fine,"

 

"Cas, ya never brought anyone to see us, this boy's ain't only in ya head he's in ya heart,"

 

Castiel nodded serenely watching the smile spread on Deans lips, always wanting to see his boy happy. 

 

"Dean, did you find a book?"

 

"Yeah,"

 

"Come on; then our order will be ready. Leave that with dad, and we can pick it up on the way out."

 

Castiel held his hand out, and Dean took it. They sat in two red leather chairs, and Jo brought Castiel's usual cappuccino with a blueberry muffin and apple pie and a latte for Dean. 

 

They sat and talked, getting to know each other. Castiel asked Dean about the book he chose and what he liked to read. Castiel told him about his tastes. 

 

"Tell me how you happened to learn Japanese?" Castiel asked the boy. 

 

"I learnt Spanish at school we had this great teacher, Mr José, we were all fluent by the end of the year. I read a book about Japan and started to learn online. I took classes over the years and became fluent in the language."

 

"You should have gone to college, Dean," Castiel spoke wistfully.

 

Dean sighed, sipping his beverage. "These things don't always work out sir,"

 

Deans phone started ringing, and Castiel arched his eyebrow. Dean groaned, knowing who it was instantly.

 

"Mom, hi,"

 

Dean knitted his brows together and hummed a few times. "Yes, I will be home soon, don't fret, tomorrow. I can't come sooner. Fine I will see you later then,"

 

Dean closed his eyes and put the phone back on the table. "I have to go Castiel mom needs me back home,"

 

Castiel's face had turned stormy. "Need I remind you, that you're on my time Dean,"

 

"I know, but what else should I do? I can't ignore her; it's too much hassle. The place is dirty, and there’s no food. Her money’s running out."

 

Castiel wiped his mouth and tossed his napkin down. "Maybe not pander to the woman all the time, she's old enough to tender the house herself, Dean,"

 

"I don't have anywhere else to go if mom throws me out Castiel," Dean raised his voice.

 

Castiel got up and shook his head. "Yes, Dean, you do, or have you forgot about me?" The older man walked away and left Dean alone. 


	7. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes to Deans rescue and gives Mary an ultimatum. Castiel takes his boy to a club but he needs to step up before Dean gets hurt.

Dean watched Castiel walk away from the store and his stomach hit rock bottom. What else could he do but run when his mom called. Saying goodbye to Ellen, Jo and Bobby, Dean caught the local bus and got off near his house. His cast itched, and it irritated him, wishing he could be rid of the wretched thing. 

 

Dean kicked the mat out of the way and grabbed the spare key. Calling for his mom but getting no immediate answer. Dean saw the carnage. The dirty dishes piled high in the sink — the stench from the overflowing trash cans. The place was filthy, and stains littered the once pristine carpets. 

 

Dean started to clean. The cast was a hindrance at times. The kitchen was spotless, and the living area smelt fresh and aired. Dean had even ventured to his moms' room and changed the sheets and put a load of washing on. The day was getting dark by the time he'd finished his task. Tired, filthy and hungry Dean sat down for a rest. 

 

Dean heard the key in the door his mother sauntered into the room and appeased the apparent clean-up. 

 

"Well much better, best not to leave it so long next time. Now go make my supper,"

 

Dean stared at his mom with incredulous indignation. "Mom I was at work, and you call me in to clean up your mess. A mess may I add that you're quite capable of sorting out yourself. You don't ask how I am or thank me yet want me to make your supper." 

 

Mary narrowed her eyes and slapped Dean across the face. "Don't you dare speak to me like that," The Irate woman spat.

 

"I'm going," Dean whipped his face, tears pricked his eyelids. 

 

"You walk out of that door, son, don't think of coming back," Mary yelled.

 

Dean turned soberly. "I've not been your son for a long time Mary, a servant yes but not a son," Dean opened the door in silence and never turned back. 

 

Walking through the dark streets was not the best idea he'd ever had, but where else could he go. His mom did not need him; neither had Sam. Benny was away with Andrea and Castiel, well what could he say about that.

 

Deans phone sprang to life Ion's name flashed across the screen, illuminating the night.

 

"Hey, Ion how can I help you?"

 

"Dean where on earth are you? Master Castiel came back, and he's in a foul mood. I was deeply concerned when he shouted that you had gone to your moms,"

 

Dean could not keep the sob from his voice. "Dean, tell me where you are. I will pick you up,"

 

"I don't see the point Ion I lost everything," Dean snuffled into the phone.

 

Dean heard a sigh on the other end. "No Dean, tell me your location, please,"

 

"I'm on Woodland Hill Drive, sitting on the sidewalk,"

 

"Right stay put and keep your phone on. I will be with you shortly,"

 

Dean heard hushed whispers and a car start-up. "Dean, talk to me. I'm sorry I walked off,"

 

"Cas, mom.” His voice broke. “I-I cleaned the house from top to bottom, and she never asked how I was. She slapped me in the face and told me to leave and never come back,"

 

"Dean we're not far away. I will be with you soon,"

 

"Cas, I have nowhere to stay, no one wants me," Dean sobbed.

 

Twenty minutes later, Dean saw bright lights. They illuminated his body, a car drew close, and a door opened. Gentle hands pulled him up and held him tight.

 

"Dean you have me, and no matter what happens, I promise you will always have a place to stay."

 

Castiel guided Dean into the car and held him until they got back home. The older man helped him into the shower and got Dean into clean clothes. Then they went downstairs where Ion who had prepared a light meal of bread and cheese. 

 

Dean was exhausted, so Castiel made sure his boy was tucked up in bed. When Dean was sleeping, Castiel crept from his room. Castiel went into the lobby and picked up the phone, ringing a well-rehearsed number.

 

_"Mrs Winchester? Hello, this is Castiel Novak your son's employer and friend. I will get someone to come in and clean. You will have to cook for yourself, however. I will make sure you and Samuel get pocket money each month. Once that's gone you will receive no more, so spend wisely. This is providing you don't contact Dean again unless the boy requests a meeting. I will have my legal team draw up a contract. Oh, and Mary. You ever touch my boy again, I will make sure you're locked up for an incredibly long time. Good, we have an agreement. Goodnight,"_

 

"You will have to inform Dean one day old friend," Ion mused undoing his cuffs.

 

"I imagine so. I think Dean will want to see Samuel, but we will see how that goes. No one hurts Dean again it stops here,"

 

"I agree that poor boy. It felt like his world had ended,"

 

"We will have words, goodnight Ion,"

 

"Goodnight Capt.,"

 

 

 @@@@@@@

 

 

Dean woke the next day feeling slightly better and checking his reflection. His cheek had a slight bruise his mom could slap with a punch. 

 

"Morning Dean," Ion smiled brightly putting a plate of eggs and sausage in front of his friend.

 

"Dean, how's your face and arm this morning?" Castiel asked with concern. 

 

"It's not the first time she hit me, sir. I was so angry I wanted her to notice me,"

 

"You only have to open your eyes to find what you seek. I want you ready for me at nine in the living room, don't keep me waiting," With that Castiel stood and left.

 

"I guess he's pissed at me,"

 

"I think Master Castiel half blames himself for your mishap and feels slightly overprotective of you, Dean."

 

Dean finished his breakfast and went back upstairs, making sure he was presentable. He made it in time for his nine o'clock appointment.

 

"Dean, please come here and stand next to the couch. First, I want to speak a little about what happened yesterday." 

 

Dean noticed a large pillow by the man's feet, but Castiel clicked his fingers in front of his face, and he jumped.

 

"Dean I want you to pay full attention to me at all times, that's important,"

 

"Yes, sir,"

 

"Good. I left you when you were vulnerable, and this does not show you an ounce of trust. This relationship we're building relies on trust."

 

"I was conflicted, sir. I wished you had stayed and talked with me about it,"

 

Castiel nodded his agreement. "Dean, I will tell you a little about myself. I have been a Dom for a long time. I started at the age of nineteen when my brother Michael took me to my first dungeon, and I never looked back."

 

"That's a long-time sir,"

 

Castiel smiled and continued. "Indeed, I started to crave a submissive of my own about ten years ago. At first, I had hoped to find the perfect boy and then out of nowhere; issues started to happen. I can get jealous and possessive. It stifled my partners. Some only after my money or my name. I had lost hope until I found you, Dean,"

 

Dean tilted his head and gazed into sapphire's." Why me? What makes me different, sir?"

 

"You have no hidden agenda, no malice in your bones. Dean, you are loyal, sweet and kind. You're amazing,"

 

"I'm not anything special sir,"

 

"Dean, I want you to implement your first rule. No talking bad about yourself. I hear you do that; there will be punishment,"

 

Dean's eyes went slightly wide. "Yes, sir,"

 

"What's your colour, sweet boy?"

 

"Green sir,"

 

"Dean, you can be so good for me. I want us to visit Impala tonight. First, let me show you how to kneel. This is your pillow boy; you can practise when I'm not here. I will give you a week; then I expect you to have learnt how to stay still and take comfort from the task. When I'm with you Dean it will be different but for now practice."

 

"Yes, sir,"

 

"Kneel up so that your body is perpendicular to the floor. Place your knees together. Always stay on the cushion. Your comfort is more important to me than width. Try different placements of your arms and hands. Again, it's your comfort. I want you still for me. Can you manage this?"

 

"Yes, sir. I will practice,"

 

"What's your colour, boy?" Castiel ascertained again.

 

"Green sir,"

 

"Good. I'm pleased with you. Dean, you always do what I ask."

 

Dean frowned. "Is that not the point of all this?"

 

Castiel raised his eyebrow and waved his hand loftily. "How do you feel about all this?"

 

"I want to be honest with you, sir. Can I come back to you with the answer?"

 

Castiel seemed to pause. "Yes, Dean, any time. Now please get some practice done. I have not set any more tasks for you today. We leave at eight tonight. Please make sure you dress in loose clothing."

 

"Yes sir," Castiel stood and inclined his head and went on with his day. 

 

Dean practised and found that if he placed his hands on his thighs and knees, he fiddled with clothing. He loosely crossed them behind his back, feeling in control. Trying to clear his mind, but Castiel said it would feel different when doing this for him. Dean hoped the man was right presently he could not settle.

 

Dean had supper at six and went to read in his room before getting dressed in sweatpants and a loose tee-shirt. At the end of the month, he would go shopping for clothes for he was desperate for them. 

 

Castiel was waiting for him downstairs checking his watch. "Dean, good Ion as the car ready,"

 

Castiel and Ion spoke about a charity event that Dean knew nothing of, but he was glad for the reprieve. He was lost in silent thought all the way there. 

 

"Dean, please do as I say inside the club. You have your colours. I expect you to use them."

 

"Yes, sir,"

 

"I won't know if I push you too hard unless you tell me,"

 

"I understand sir,"

 

"Good, let's get signed in, even the owner follows the rules,"

 

"Archangel, Orion pleasure to see you tonight."

 

"Greetings Hell, how is Diva?"

 

"Doing great, she's working the floor tonight,"

 

Hell handed Dean a yellow band and Castiel a black one. 

 

"Unless I have this incorrect?" Beady eyes took the two men in.

 

"Not at the moment sadly," Castiel grumbled.

 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

 

"Love I spoke to you about the white band for newbies," Hell spoke to Dean in a no-nonsense tone. "Well yellow means submissive and black means dom. Yellow with green stripes means sub does not want to play and the same with black with red stripes. Black with yellow stripes tells everyone inside that you're owned."

 

Dean glanced down at his yellow band. "I see, well best go and see who's about then,"

 

Castiel walked a step behind Dean who strolled over to the bar and started up a conversation with Cain. Castiel had the slightest inkling that his boy was cross with him. 

 

"Brother. I had no idea you were coming tonight," Michael slapped Castiel on the back and pulled him to his table. Castiel could watch Dean from his seat and from time to time found his eyes wandering to the boy. 

 

"Hello, not seen you in here before hansom,"

 

Dean turned and inspected the man who had slid beside him.

 

"I've been here once before,"

 

"My lucky night that you came back,"

 

"I guess," Dean shrugged.

 

The man had yellow teeth, and his breath was quite repulsive. His hair was flat and greasy, and he had a potbelly. Now Dean would not usually go on sight alone. But this man gave him the creeps how he undressed him with greedy eyes and shuddersome tone.  

 

"What's your name, handsome?" Cooed the man who thought he was the bee's knees. 

 

"Dean,"

 

"My names Frank," Dean felt the man's hand wander, and he slapped it away.

 

"Do you mind? I did not give my consent,"

 

The man laughed, throwing his head back. "Oh, a brat can't wait to get my hands on you,"

 

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," Dean grunted trying to move away from the deplorable coot.

 

The man tapped his wrist band. "This says otherwise pretty boy,"

 

"Tell me you did not learn BDSM from 50s shades," Dean growled.

 

Frank when slightly red. "It was a good book. Anyway, how hard can it be to slap someone about?"

 

"What the fuck! You have no clue, do you? Leave now, or I will report you,"

 

"I love them, feisty. Mm Dean baby." Frank squeezed his ass. 

 

Castiel was watching the man make a move on his boy. Why on God's green earth had he not claimed him? Stupid, to scared to get hurt and now Dean was slipping through his fingers like fine sand. Jealousy flared within him when the man grabbed his boy's ass.

 

Cain came running over to Castiel. "That sleaze keeps hitting on your Dean. I will hit him boss if he doesn't get his slimy hands off the boy. Stated he learnt BDSM from that diabolical 50 shades."

 

Castiel growled and stood up. Michael, hearing the conversation, rushed with his brother and Cain to Deans assistance.  

 

"Can I ask what the hell you're touching someone without their express permission?" Castiel narrowed his eyes and glared at the man. 

 

The man smirked. "Sorry fellows this one's mine go find your own twink."

 

Dean stood up. "I don't belong to you; I belong to that man standing next to you, so shut the fuck up. If you ever touch me again, I will make sure you never get back into the club."

 

"Language boy," Castiel barked. 

 

"Who the Hell are you? And why does Dean have a yellow band if you own him?"

 

"I was having a slight panic attack but yes Deans mine. I also own half this club with my older brother. I suggest you don't read trashy novels and learn proper BDSM etiquette."

 

Frank opened and closed his mouth, lost for words. "The fact you touched Dean without his consent is grounds to have your membership terminated," Michael told the man. 

 

"Don't worry, I won't be coming back," Frank huffed and walked out at top speed. Cain made sure to follow. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and slipped the bracelet off.

 

"Stay here I'll be back,"

 

"Yes, sir," Dean trembled. 

 

Castiel grabbed one black and yellow striped bracelet and one black and red. Rushing back, he placed one on his arm and one on Deans. "Now no one can dispute who you belong," 

 

"Cassie take Dean to your room and give him some aftercare," Michael suggested. 

 

With a face like thunder and his eyes like a storm at sea, Castiel faced his brother. "That man's blacklisted spread the word to other clubs,"

 

"I will. Now take care of your boy,"

 

Castiel nodded, taking Dean by the hand. "This way sweetheart we have a room to ourselves."

 

Castiel opened the door and sat Dean on the large bed, with black silk sheets. The room was not overly large; there was a desk at one end and a large mirror that looked out at the central area of the club. Beside the bed stood a small chrome fridge. There was a small door that led to a private bathroom.

 

"This is my office; I sometimes stay over. I don't play here of course, but it’s the best place to bring you."

 

Dean shivered though he did not feel cold. "I let you down sir,"

 

Castiel watches Dean with worry. His heart ached for his boy. "No sweet boy, you tried to remove yourself for that situation. Nothing you did was wrong; in fact, this again was my fault,"

 

"How so?" Dean sniffed.

 

"I should have claimed you, told you who you belonged. What your feeling is not unlike a sub drop. Yet you have not participated in a scene." Castiel's eyes went wide in sudden realisation. "But I'm wrong... I never told you to stop after your kneeling practice. That is remiss of me,"

 

"I feel cold, shaken, and like my brain is stuffed with cotton balls,"

 

"I have a remedy." Castiel went to his fridge and brought out an apple juice and a small bar of expensive-looking chocolate.

 

"I want you to drink this, then place this under your tongue let it melt slowly,"

 

"Yes, sir,"

 

"Can you tell me how you feel sweetheart?" Castiel stroked Deans arm offering the boy comfort. 

 

"I-I feel yellow but...I need you to hold me...please?"

 

"Oh, my sweet precious Dean. Drink that's it. Eat and drink first, then I will hold you. I won't let you go this time, that's my promise. 

 

Dean shook his head but opened his mouth like a baby bird. Castiel huffed, smiling tenderly at his adorable boy. When he could no longer feel the tremors, and Dean's eyes grew heavy Castiel crawled behind and gathered his boy up in his arms. Singing softly into his ear, Deans breathing smoothes out with his calming presence next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slightly worried about this chapter. Do we place a warning about Non-Con? The man does pester Dean somewhat. What do you think? 
> 
> We thank you for your kind comments.


	8. Bratty Boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets into trouble for not following orders. Dean visits the playroom for the first time.

Dean paced up and down the living area, Ion looked on with certain bemusement.

 

"Master Dean do not be concerned. I'm sure that Master Castiel wanted to speak to you about the end of your term and not what happened in the club." 

 

"You don't know that. What if Cas does not want me? I have nowhere to go," Dean lamented.

 

"Sit, and stop overtaxing that brain of yours,"

 

Dean sat with a broken sigh on his lips. He was nibbling at his nails, jiggling his knee in an unconvincing rhythm. He heard the unhurried footsteps of Castiel and waited for the man to enter. 

 

Castiel always commanded the room. His presence radiated an edge of mystery, confidence and danger. Eyes like crystal pools that burnt like fire zeroed on Dean. 

 

"Kneel for me," The command was a whisper, but power comes from respect and trust.

 

Dean knelt, closing his eyes, regulating his breathing. His hands clasped behind his back. Warm fingers glided through his hair, making him feel warm and content.

 

"How do you feel?" Castiel hummed softly.

 

"You were correct, sir, it feels different, by your side."

 

"Good. Now please open those gleaming gems for me," 

 

Dean's eyes flickered open. "Tell me again how you feel, kneeling at my side,"

 

Dean contemplated the answer this time. "I'm in the eye of a hurricane with you sir. A sense of calm and balance but I have the knowledge the storm can buffet me. I know if the winds get too much, I can land on solid ground and be safe."

 

Castiel tipped his head to one side and stared at his boy and nodded. Swallowing thickly, he cleared his throat. "Sweet boy, I can't wait until your mine,"

 

Deans eyebrows knitted together in disheartenment. "Do I not belong to you, sir?"

 

Castiel softens around his jagged edges. "Soon, baby, you need more lessons,"

 

Deans heart fell with a thump, but he kept his shoulders straight. Misty fingers chilled his body and his head filled with dark thoughts. ' _no one wanted him, not really,'_

 

“Dean we will speak more on your term ending, but today I want to concentrate on lessons,”

 

Dean huffed but nodded his head. He was still feeling slightly nervous.  

 

"The first lesson, rising and lowering yourself off the floor with a certain amount of dignity. It's about control and comfort and showing respect. I'm sure my fellow doms have different ways to do this. The more we go to Impala you will notice."

 

Dean nodded his head. "Okay, sir,"

 

"First let's see how you go with getting up. Your second rule is to face me at all times. Dean, never show me your back. This is your third rule. I want your eyes on me,  _never_ lower them unless I ask this of you,"

 

Castiel's voice was thick as chocolate and soft as silk. It slid like a feather over Deans skin and dashed any lingering dark thoughts. Dean concentrated on Castiel's calm but firm tone wanting to do well for his dom.

 

"Yes, sir,"

 

"Good boy. Now lift your right leg to the floor, place your right hand on your knee and push up. That's it, try and keep poise and balance. Stand straight shoulders back. Then right into standing to attention. I want your back straight, legs slightly apart hand clasped behind your back. Relax you could be standing for some time."

 

Castiel coaxed Deans legs further apart and made sure he was not straining himself. 

 

"You will wait for instruction. If I ask for you to stand to my right or left, you will do so. At the club, I may ask for you to lower your eyes. At home, that's not an issue unless we have guests. How do you feel?"

 

"Fine sir. Were you in the military?" Dean asked.

 

Castiel's head snapped up. "Why do you ask?"

 

"My dad was a marine; that's how I was taught to stand."

 

"I see, yes I was. But that's not a story for today,"

 

Dean sighed and stayed in position and waited for his next order. 

 

"Now you need to lower yourself down. Hands at your sides, start to lower yourself down on your right knee. Yes, that's a good boy you're doing amazing: left knee down and left hand. Then go into the kneeling pose. Now please keep practising these movements. I expect you to know these simple poses and get them correct."

 

They had not realised how fast time had passed until Ion announced lunch. 

 

"Dean before we head into the dining area. I want you to practice for the rest of the week. I have meetings and will leave you tasks. I also want to amend part of the contract. Will, you permit me to touch you?"

 

"Yes sir, that's not an issue." Dean thought that was a given anyway.

 

"Let's go and eat before Ion comes and scolds us," Castiel grinned in good nature. 

 

Dean felt heavy, itchy and slightly disconnected but did as was told. For the rest of the day, he grew bored with the practice and gave up after two hours and went to read under the archways. Castiel did not join him for supper, so he slipped into his room soon after.

 

 

@@@@@

 

 

The next day Dean went down and ate little for breakfast. Grabbing the paper that Ion gave him, he walked back to his room slightly dejected.

 

 

**Dean**

 

**I want you to access the boathouse. See what needs fixing, estimate cost, materials etc. If there is any work you can do, please go ahead. There is a shed next door to the house that as tools. Wear sunscreen and keep yourself hydrated. See you tonight.**

 

**Castiel Xx**

 

Dean dressed in a pair of old cut-off jeans and a faded band tee-shirt. He did not put on sun cream and marched out to the boathouse.

 

Dean still felt slightly disconnected. His mind like fall leaves that blew erratically with blistered memories from his past. 

 

Dean realised he had no paper or pen and had forgotten the shed key. The door to the boathouse hung off its hinges. The house seemed sad and forlorn matching his mood. Sighing, he set back once more towards the house. 

 

"Master Dean, the keys are here," Ion told him dangling a set from his ring finger. 

 

"I need paper and a pen," Dean asked in a surly tone.

 

"You will find some in the master's desk. Did you put sunscreen on?"

 

"Sure, thanks," Dean grabbed the keys, searched for the paper and marched back outside, saying nothing more. 

 

Ion narrowed his eyes slightly and pulled his phone out, calling a well-worn number.

 

When Dean got back to the boathouse, he calculated. There were many holes in the wood and rot had settled into some of the body. Taking the door off, he noticed that the floor seemed fine. Maybe a few slats would need replacing, but it was solid. 

 

Dean wrote that it would need wood, a door and paint. Then settling down on the brown grass, he pulled out his book from his back and started to read. 

 

A shadow flew over him, and Dean glanced up. Ion stood there with a tray regarding him critically. "Master Dean, you've had nothing to drink for a couple of hours. Your skin is going crispy. Master Castiel won't be pleased."

 

Dean took the offered bottle of water and drank it thirstily. "Thanks,"

 

"Dean, tell me how you feel at the present moment," Ion asked with a gentle tone,

 

Dean squinted up the glare from the sun obscuring his friend. "I don't feel like myself,"

 

"You need to come in, please," Begged Ion. 

 

"Go back and do whatever you do," Dean airily dismissed his friend. 

 

Ion tutted and turned to scurry along the well-worn path and back into the sanctuary of the house. Ringing his friend up, Dean needed his help.

 

Dean had no clue if minutes, hours or days had passed him by. The sky was an infinite twisted blue ribbon that fluttered across the heavens. Drones of cicadas hummed their melody in a sleepy beat. Laying on his back, the sun hitting his skin, warming him but feeling chilled down to his rattling bones. 

 

"Dean up now, come on. I want you inside."

 

"Sir, what…?"

 

"I gave you an order, come on, follow me."

 

Dean rose and felt slightly woozy. "I have you, steady now,"

 

Castiel helped his boy back to the house. The five minutes walk took ten. Lunchtime had come and gone, but the afternoon sun was fierce like the furnaces of hell.   

 

"I'll be glad when we start having real fall weather," Castiel grunted. 

 

"The kid's burnt sir, let me get the aloe gel."

 

"Ion, bring drinks and let's get some food inside him," Castiel watches Dean who was fiddling with his fingers. "Why have you let yourself get burnt? Defied instructions? I had to come and sort you out like a petulant child."

 

Dean shrugged, dipping his head. "I don't know,"

 

Castiel grabbed Deans chin. "I told you to look at me at all times. I asked you to do a simple task, and yet you let me down." Castiel's voice was hard as steel, his eyes flashing with disappointment. 

 

Ion came back with the gel and drinks, and sandwiches. "Now drink, eat, and put this gel on. Then you will go and get changed and meet me by the lobby in an hour. It's about time you saw the playroom."

 

Dean watched Castiel march off, he grabbed the food, tasting sawdust in his mouth. The water eased the lump down. Ion applied the gel, and Dean went upstairs to change into tee-shirt and sweatpants.

 

Dean came downstairs, and Castiel was waiting with an air of inpatients. "Follow me please,"

 

Dean followed the man down the side of the house he had never explored. Here there were closed doors and dark wooden panels. At the end of the corridor, Castiel opened an inconspicuous door that was padlocked.  

 

"Stand with your back to this wall but do not lean. I will be back," Castiel stated curtly and left the room. 

 

Dean's eyes widened at the large square room. Towards one corner was a curved shaped bed with dark blue covers. The bed was low to the floor. It had a white curtain that could be pulled around, giving a sense of privacy. But the highlight for Dean was the swirl of galaxy's that decorated the ceiling. Tiny spotlights were shining like diamonds in the night sky. 

 

Dean noticed a metal star on one side of the wall with hand and feet cuffs. There was a metal chair with leather pads and a bench. A Large wooden closet stood near a set of drawers.

 

A large cage with red padding sat near Dean, and he audibly swallowed. To his right, there was another door but had no clue where it led.

 

"Good, you finally did what I asked."

 

Dean thought this was unfair. Today was not a great day.

 

Castiel faced Dean and squinted. "I think over my knee today; you're still a little green for any of my equipment. But bad boys need to be punished. Do you understand why you're here?"

 

"I disobeyed an order sir," Dean mumbled. 

 

"You disobeyed more than one, boy. You did not complete your task. Then broke rule number three. I don't like having to come out of a meeting to correct your attitude," 

 

"I'm sorry, sir," Dean glared at his dom.

 

Castiel with his middle finger traced Deans face. "Rule number four. I dislike anyone that lies, and that's also lying by omission. You will adhere to this rule from now on."

 

"Sir?" Dean sounded the question.

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes like arrow tips. "You're not telling me something. Stop hiding from me."

 

"I-I'm not hiding anything, sir,"

 

"Rule number four," Castiel tapped on Deans' cheek, "I also don't accept excuses," 

 

Deans eyes went wider. "Maybe I'm having one of those sub-drops I read about,"

 

Castiel had gone to change. He was out of his suit and in baby blue leggings, and a white tee-shirt. His feet were bare except for two tiny blue inked crosses on his right ankle. 

 

Castiel's eyes crinkled in the corner, his eyes danced with mirth. "I have been a dom for seventeen years. I have made sure you are not dropping. I would never have left you even if I suspected you were. No, there is something else going on in that wondrous brain of yours. Now, as this is your first punishment, I will give you two options. One, tell me what's going on and your punishment will be more lenient. Two, don't tell me, and I will spank you."

 

Castiel stood staring, boring holes into Dean's head. His arms folded and biceps bulged. "Times nearly up boy,"

 

Dean shook his head but kept his eyes level. He was acting defiant, trying to stop Castiel from knowing his inner secrets.

 

"Tell me about your decision?" Castiel snapped. 

 

"Second punishment," Dean gritted his teeth hissing slightly.

 

"Clothes off, place them neatly in the cubby. Then kneel by the bed. I want to see perfect positions," 

 

Dean tried hard not to roll his eyes but failed and stomped over to the bed. His mind was running fast; he felt like screaming. Why was he not stopping this?

 

Castiel grabbed his arm and swung it around. Grabbing Dean and pulling his hair. "You see, this behaviour I won't tolerate it. When your mine, truly mine this defiance will be eradicated. So attuned to me, my beautiful sub. You will do everything willingly and trust me to make you fly. When you give me the true power of your submission, it will be truly amazing. But for now, I will teach you that I punish bad boys who don't listen."

 

Dean was freed and knelt, facing Castiel. "Mmm well, at least you learnt something. Over my knee boy. Hold the sheets if you wish."

 

"Yes, sir,"

 

Castiel trailed his fingers over Deans spine and rubbed at his buttocks. "For breaking the rules and not following my orders. I feel fifteen spanks will be ample for your first time. But a word of warning, this happens again I won't be so merciful,"

 

Dean closed his eyes in quiet anticipation. "Relax, don't tense. Tell me, Dean, why do you have a correction today?"

 

"I did not follow your rules and orders, sir,"

 

"Good. What's your Safeword?" 

 

Dean knew Castiel had asked him to find one other than the traffic light system. He had thought long and hard about this dilemma.

 

"Unicorn sir,"

 

Castiel stopped for a short moment and carried on. "Mine is Polaris."

 

"Rule number five. I expect you to use your Safeword before you reach the edge. Not when you're about to topple over. I will never be angry but proud if you use it."

 

The first blow lands squarely on Deans right ass cheek. He grunts and suddenly suspects a running theme. But no time to process when another swack comes down on his right thigh. 

 

Castiel can feel the shudder of tension his boy won't yield just yet. "I don't feel you're learning anything, boy, maybe I was too lax with you. I need to be firmer. Letting your behaviour get to the point of disrespectful makes me a poor dom,"

 

Castiel brings his hand down hard. Right ass cheek, right thigh, left ass cheek left leg. "What an incredible picture. I'm painting a work of art. My mark is pretty on you baby. I hunger for when your truly mine," The older man growls with absolute frustration in his tempered tone. 

 

Right ass cheek, right thigh, left ass cheek, left leg — the sound ricochets through the room, Dean grunts at the sting. Tears stream down his face, gasping for dear life onto the sheets. His cock hard and rubbing onto Castiel's sweatpants. 

 

"You're doing so well," Castiel rubbed the red hand marks on his boy's butt and thighs. Humming a soft tune, he feels Dean relax into him and smiles. 

 

"I'm sorry sir, sorry," Dean starts to babble the shock beginning to sink in rather abruptly.

 

"Hush now, only a few more left," Castiel brought his hand down and smacked right on to Deans right ass cheek, left ass cheek, right thigh, left thigh, and one more to finish off.

 

Castiel flipped him and ran his hand up to his red weeping cock. "Hey now, you did so well for me baby boy, took your correction so well. So proud of you." Castiel touched Deans cock, and he erupted and came in long white stripes over his belly.

 

"So-orry sir, so sorry," Dean sniffed trying to move away.

 

"Dean, I permitted you to come. You're such a good boy, sweetheart." Castiel carded his fingers through Deans hair and hummed a tune trying to get him to settle. Castiel dipped his head and kissed his boy ardently.

 

"I need to get you a drink and clean you up; then we'll snuggle,"

 

"Please don't leave me," Dean cried out.

 

Castiel looked at the heartbroken boy. "Dean I will never leave you, not if I can help it. I won't be far, that's a promise."

 

Castiel cleaned his boy up and got him to drink apple juice and slipped a chunk of chocolate in his mouth. 

 

Dean opened his eyes in delight. "Benny's,"

 

"Yes, sweetheart only the best for you," Castiel smiled. "Though you taste sweet. I think this will make you more addictive,"

 

"Sap,"

 

"I have a feeling you like it,"

 

Dean shivered slightly, and Castiel closed the curtains and pressed the dimming switch. The stars and galaxy's overhead were mesmerising. Castiel gathered Dean into his arms, making sure he was warm and cosy.  

 

"Sweet boy I only wished you would open up to me. I generally care and worry for you,"

 

Dean nodded sadly and ran his fingers through Castiel's unruly locks. "Only if you honour the sentiment,"

 

Castiel nuzzled Deans' neck. "Not yet, but I will. I need to tell you about Richard first; then you will understand more. Let's rest and sleep. It was a little hard for you. It was your first time after all,"

 

"Sir,"

 

"Yes, sweet boy,"

 

Dean worried his lip between his teeth. "Such a bad habit," Castiel tutted. "You will hurt yourself."

 

"I think you were right."

 

"About what?" Castiel turned slightly and peered at his boy.

 

"You are a little lax with me,"

 

Castiel snorted and took hold of Deans chin. "How can I be harsh with you, my beautiful, damaged boy,"

 

Castiel kissed his boy tenderly, not seeking entrance but offering reassurance. Dean held on tight though his eyes started to droop. He moved and nuzzled into his doms neck. 

 

"Rest, that's an order," Castiel whispered. But Dean was already fast asleep.


	9. Honourable Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel asks Dean to accompany him to a fundraiser. All is going well until they bump into the allusive Richard.

Castiel seemed nervous, fidgeting on one foot to the other. Dean raised an eyebrow and waited patiently. The older man cleared his throat and tapped the corner of the dining room table. 

 

“Dean, would you accompany me to the hospital fundraiser tonight?”

 

“I-I would sir, but I don’t have a suit,” Dean noticed Castiel's shoulder’s slump and his eyes shift to the floor in apparent disappointment. 

 

Dean wiped his mouth on his napkin and stood abruptly. His chair scraped on the hard wooden floor. “If I go now, I can find one to wear.”

 

Blue eyes swam in a pool of mixed emotions, and Castiel nodded. “Thank you, Dean. If you ask Ion, he will escort you, so you aren't by yourself. Stop for luncheon and buy yourself, the entire ensemble.”

 

Castiel handed Dean his card, and ran his fingers through Deans hair, with a smile of pure contentment. 

 

“Sure, Cas, but I have my own money,” Dean said, pushing the platinum credit card away.

 

“Hush, this is my treat. Plus, I Invited you. I can’t wait to see what you pick out. You look gorgeous in anything you wear,”

 

“Cas,” Dean squeaked, hiding his blushing face. Castiel laughed. 

 

“Leave him be Castiel. The poor boy's beet red,” Teased Ion. “Come on Dean lets go shopping,”

 

Castiel noticed the name slip but said nothing. The air was too light for reprimands. 

 

“Don’t spend all my money,” Groused Castiel with a twinkle in his summer blue eyes.

 

“We will try not to,” Ion winked at his friend. 

 

They said goodbye to Castiel. Ion drove them to the town, in Castiel’s Lincoln Continental. Dean was watching the world go past when his heart missed a beat.

 

“Ion stop, go back to that car dealership, please,” Begged Dean, with a certain amount of gleeful anticipation in his voice. 

 

Ion turned around and drove back to the dealership. Dean got out and ran over to a black car that was shining in the autumnal sunshine. 

 

“Dean, what’s going on?” Ion asked his friend. He wondered why they stood next to the black beast.

 

“Ion, it's her, baby. Dads old car.”

 

“How can you be sure?” The man's eyes roved over the pristine classic. 

 

“See, me and Sam we wrote our initials,” Dean showed Ion the mark, the two young Winchesters had made, many years ago. 

 

They got back into the car, and Dean slumped backwards, fiddling with his fingers. 

 

“Dad taught me how to maintain her, and I learnt to drive in her. It was their first car. Dad brought baby when he found out that mom was pregnant with me. Mom was livid; he was meant to buy an orange camper van,”

 

Ion laughed. “I think your dad had good taste,”

 

“Yeah, he sure did.”

 

For the rest of the day, they shopped. Ion insisted on getting Deans measurements. The old guy in the small store had a suit for him but offered to make one when he had more time. Dean got shoes, socks, shirts and ties. They had Mexican for lunch. 

 

Dean saw an Emporio mens bag in Armani. He could carry his medication, and it also went with his suit. 

 

Dean was slightly shocked at the price tag of $180.00, But Ion insisted that he would need it that night. So, Dean took it and secretly loved how stylish it was. 

 

After arriving home, Dean rushed to put away his clothes and hang up his suit. The suit was slate grey with a woven waistcoat. His shirt white and tie emerald. 

 

Dean had a shower and checked the time. He made sure he looked half decent. He got dressed, deciding not to put on cologne. His hair was spiked, and he deemed himself ready. 

 

Grabbing a notebook and pen, he put his inhaler in his new bag and put it over his head. He slipped on his squeaky new shoes and left for the lobby. 

 

Castiel could hear Dean coming down the stairs, and his breath stopped. His boy was a wonder. His mouth went dry, and he found it hard to speak.

 

“Dean, you, are amazing,”

 

Deans smile could light up the national grid. “Thanks, sir. I love your suit,”

 

Castiel was wearing a blueberry checked suit with a buttery yellow tie. His pocket held a creamy, silk hanky. His waistcoat held a gold chain that showed off an old fashion timepiece. 

 

Castiel held out his arm, and Dean blushed. “Come, let's go. Tonight, I get to show you off,”

 

They arrived at Georgia University; the fundraiser was for the medical science department. Castiel was a big believer in everyone having access to education and reaching for their dreams. 

 

The large hall was decorated in golds and silvers. The stage was set up for speeches and talks of the night. The tables were abundant with opulent decorations.  

 

Dean was mesmerised by the ice sculptures around the room. There were extensive gold and silver flower arrangements on each table. They sat on rivers of water with floating candles and dripping garlands of glass beads.

 

Castiel walked up to several people and spoke in his calm manner. “David, so nice to see you here. May I introduce Dean, he works for me.”

 

“Castiel, you look well. Nice to meet you, Dean,”

 

Dean stood back, by his doms side. His eyes never once left his sight. Castiel would pass him business cards, or Dean would write relevant information down in his notebook. He was grateful he brought it tonight. 

 

Castiel kept a possessive hand on his lower back and did most of the talking. Dean did not mind as this was his friend’s night.

 

Castiel turned and whispered into Dean's ear. It incited a shiver that tingled down his spine. “You’re a good boy not changing your scent, you smell, delicious. Everyone's jealous you’re on my arm.”

 

“Cas stop,” Dean hissed, knowing his face would turn red.

 

Castiel laughed and squeezed Deans hand tenderly. 

 

Then Castiel suddenly went stiff, and Dean turned to where he was gazing. A tall, thin man, with sandy blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes, walked towards them. The man had a stylish woman draped over his arm. 

 

The man’s insistent eyes raked Castiel up and down with mirth in his eyes. Then stopped short as he spied Dean. Whispering to his companion, he swiftly moved towards them.

 

“Castiel, so nice to see you tonight. What on earth are you wearing, though?” The high pitched chortle grated on Deans nerves and the man had only just opened his mouth.  

 

Castiel cleared his throat, in irritation. Dean noted that his dom did this when he was nervous and kept a closer eye on his friend. 

 

“Richard, I had no clue you were going to be here tonight. Not, the usual scene, you frequent,”

 

“My girlfriend dragged me along. You know how it is Castiel,” He laughed like a constipated cow.

 

Dean raised his eyebrow. So, this was the Richard that had his Dom’s pants in a twist. The man was vain, vapid and cruel. How the hell had this amazing man beside him ended up with someone like that.  

 

“I see you have a little toy on your arms tonight, Cassie. So, like you. How many have you broke, since I left?”

 

Dean was not amused. He could feel Castiel quake next to him. The poor man rendered mute. 

 

“What's your name then?” Richard asked Dean. He was smirking like he held power over him. 

 

“I don’t think that's any of your business. Sir, we need to move on and find our seats,”

 

“You found an obedient twink, Cassie. I can’t wait to see how long it takes for you to screw this one up,”

 

Castiel clicked his fingers. Dean hands him, the notepad instinctively. Castiel drew a picture of a star and Dean's eyes widen. Dean fishes for his phone and holds his hand-up.

 

Dean spoke in fluent Japanese. Dean assumed the cocky man would have no idea what he was saying. (“Kiite kure kono denwa ni dete, robī made aruite kudasai,”) Dean pulled the phone away from his ear. “Apologies sir, its Mr Takashai, he says it's urgent.”

 

“Excuse me, Richard I need to take this,”

 

Castiel turned taking the phone, Dean at his heels. Castiel walks to the lobby and sits heavily on one of the many leather couches. His breathing laboured and eyes shut.  

 

“Sir? Cas?” Dean pulls his dom towards him. The older man lets out a heavy sigh. Castiel then settles into Dean's arms. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel mutters. “I should have been stronger for you,”

 

Dean strokes his fingers through Castiel's hair, trying to calm him. “I don’t know what that fucking dick did, but I wanted to smack his stupidly smug face.”

 

“Language Dean,” Castiel growled.

 

“You never set it, as a rule, sir,” Dean grinned.

 

Castiel raised his brow and hummed. “My beautiful, bratty boy. What would I have done without you tonight?”

 

“Let me text Ion; you’re still shaking. At least you’re not speaking tonight. Let me go make our excuses and leave,”

 

“Yes, that would be most welcome.” Dean pushed Castiel’s disarrayed hair out of his forehead and kissed it gently. 

 

“I will be back soon,”

 

Castiel closed his eyes. He was trying to regulate his breathing. No one, well not one of his boys had ever come to his rescue. Had ever helped when he had called his safe word. 

 

Dean soon returned and gathered Castiel up and got him to the car. No one spoke, but Dean held firmly to the man, who leaned on him for comfort. 

 

“Dean, off you go to bed, Ion will take it from here,” Castiel told him, his once vibrant eyes dim in the lobby light.

 

“But Cas,” Dean whispered, not wanting to leave the man.

 

Castiel’s lips twitched at the nickname; his boy had adopted. “Sweetheart, you have done enough for tonight. Don’t think I’m not grateful because I am. But I need time to think.”

 

“Call me if you need me,” Dean kissed the man on his cheek. Dean turned to walk away, and Castiel caught his arm. Lifting his hand and kissing it tenderly. 

 

“I am so proud of you, Dean. Now go and rest and I will see you at breakfast,”

 

“Come on old friend let’s get you ready for bed, and I will bring you a hot drink,”

 

Castiel dutifully followed. His head full of Richards spiteful comments but he could feel Deans warmth on his back. It made him feel so much braver in the dark of night. He would need to talk to his boy in the morning, but for now, he needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have been having issues with our computer. Still not sorted but at least we can now upload this chapter. 
> 
> Apologies for the poor Japanese, if anyone can give us a better translation that would be a great help. 
> 
> English Translation: (Sir listen to me. Take this call, and walk to the lobby.)


	10. In your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel talks to Dean about meeting Richard. Dean and Castiel get to know each other a little better.

Dean sat across from Castiel; the older man seemed resigned. But Dean observed his friend. The put together man was falling apart at the seams one tiny stitch at a time.  

  

"Sir, we don't have to do this," Dean's voice broke the fragile silence. 

  

Castiel glanced up and shook his head, like a swarm of bees had invaded his skull. "No, I need to let this go, sweetheart. Fear will only choke you if you keep its secrets." 

  

Dean sat back but kept a shrewd eye on his best friend. "Then tell me everything,"   

  

Castiel sat forward, hands clasped tightly. His eyebrows were knitted together and prominent ridges, of worry, etched the man's forehead.  

  

"I've explained to you how I started being a dom. After I came home, Michael and I started up Impala. Both mother and father had passed and left all three children a substantial fortune. Gabriel never knew what he wanted in life. I set up the hotels. Gabriel went to college and got a business degree, and now he successfully runs my business." 

  

"Michael also did the same degree, but he opened clubs around the country. Impala is the flagship. Then he met Adam and fell in love." 

  

"I stumbled on Ellen at this time. I was on leave and a mess. She took me into her home, and my brothers were equally welcomed. We never left." 

  

"I opened up St Jude's. Veterans were having issues with getting jobs and other people in society. Balthazar was one such person. Around that time, I took my first submissive. It lasted six months, and we went our separate ways."  

  

"I brought this place, and Ion came to work for me. Then I met Steve. I realised early on he wanted my money. I was a minor celebrity around these parts, and he wanted a part of that. I tried again with sub number three, and the same issues occurred." 

  

Ion brought them in steaming mugs of chocolate, and they drank them gladly. It gave them comfort for this road was long and arduous.  

  

"Then I met Richard at Impala. He was cocky and self-assured. He was not my normal type if I had one for that matter." Castiel sighed and sat back, his eyes flickered closed. 

  

"I brought him home, and Ion detested him, not that he liked the others. Richard had a way of dragging me down. My clothes, the way I dommed. The way I lived. Stupidly I changed myself. Then Ion noticed my money going missing. We could not prove it, but we knew." 

  

My brothers helped, they came and removed Richards belongings and made sure he could do no damage. After all, the idiot signed a waiver. He spoke out I could sue him. I learnt Richard had a reputation. Like a leech, he stuck too rich single people. Drained them of their assets, took them for a ride." 

  

Castiel jumped when he found Deans gentle fingers wiping tears from his pale cheeks.  

  

"If I ever see him again-" Dean growled.  

  

Castiel observed his boy and ran a finger through his soft hair. "You will show him that I am above all malice. I have claimed my reward." 

  

"What was he talking about? You were possessive. That you would lose me because of it," Dean asked. 

  

Castiel snorted. "Although the others before were only in it for the money. I was/am a jealous, possessive lover. In the beginning, I stifled them. I often, in the dark of night feel that's why they left not my wealth. Richard would play on my insecurities." 

  

Dean swallowed hard his mouth going arid. "Cas, Richard never hurt you, did he?" 

  

Castiel's eyes grew soft, knowing what his boy was implying. "No sweetheart, never," 

  

Dean breathed a relieved sigh. "Good, yeah that's good." 

  

"Come here. I need some comfort," Castiel asked shyly.  

  

Dean opened his mouth to protest. "No, Cas. I'll take the mugs through," 

  

Castiel would have felt hurt but for the light blush on his boy's face. "Dean?" 

  

Dean dipped his head and in a hushed tone whispered. "I'm too heavy, sir. I'll hurt you," 

  

"Nonsense," Dean went over, and Castiel pulled him down. "Much better." 

  

Dean smiled and sank into Castiel's body heat. "The day I spotted you in Impala. I have never been impulsive, but there was something about you." Castiel nuzzled Deans' neck and kissed his cheek. "I-I my boy, I would drown without you in my life."  

  

Dean tilted his head and peered into fathomless blue skies. "Trust me when I say, only when you want me to leave I will," 

  

"What you did for me last night. I had not trained you, but you were breath-taking. If you were not so pure, I could have... Dean, will you let me be your first?" 

  

Dean brought his hand up and delicately stroked Castiel's cheek. I would not want anyone else to touch me. I'm yours." 

  

Castiel's breath caught, and Dean could feel the hard line of his cock. "You don't know what you're saying. I can't not with you." 

  

"Sir, you have only been yourself with me. I have not left because you make me feel safe. You have not stifled me, you've only cherished. So, am I not yours?" 

  

Castiel's mouth went dry; his pupils dilated; his heart drummed out of his chest. "Mine,"  

  

Castiel shifted them. His eyes like ice through Curacao. He gripped Deans arm tightly but not to pinch. "I won't take you in the playroom; this should…" Castiel swallowed audibly.  

  

"Go take a shower and get into your bathrobe. Wait for me. Can you do that, sweetheart?" 

  

"Yes," Dean spoke roughly his tongue parched. 

  

"May I speak before I go, sir?" 

  

Castiel raised his dominate brow but nodded an affirmative. "Cas, I love you. You don't have to reciprocate. If this situation ever stops. I will always remain friends with you. But if you ever think your alone in this world remember that there is someone that loves you." Dean walked sedately out of the room, not glancing back. 

  

"You need to tell that boy all your secrets Castiel. I know you love him back." Ion stated softly. 

  

"I will. I promise." 

  

"I'm out shopping by the way." Ion winked. "Ring if you need me,"  

  

Castiel took a deep breath and climbed the stairs to his room. He made sure it was presentable. Stripping his clothing, he grabbed his robe and went to find Dean.  

  

Walking to Deans room, he knocked tentatively on the door and waited. Dean opened it his face flushed with heat from the shower. Castiel held his hand out, and Dean entwined their fingers.  

  

"Your first time should be special. Not that what we do in the playroom is…" Castiel voiced losing momentum.  

  

"Cas it's fine. I understand."  

  

Dean inspected the large room. The back wall was painted a deep plumb with oblong pictures of Chinese warriors — the bed a deep mahogany king, with gold and plumb accented bedding.  There was a large window overlooking the pine trees and garden. Dean noted an open walk-in closet and another door that led to the en-suite. 

  

"This rooms gorgeous Cas," Dean stated in awe.

  

"You like it?" Castiel asked a little unsure. 

  

"Yes, it represents your personality," Dean grinned. 

  

Castiel huffed. "I'm not sure about that." The older man pulled back the covers and eyed Dean and smiled. "Come here baby," 

  

Dean glided towards the man like a moth to bright sunlight. Castiel cupped his cheek tenderly. "If you want to stop at any time you use your safe word. I will not get angry, and there will be no repercussions. Do you understand?" 

  

Dean nodded. "Yes, sir," 

  

Castiel wondered if his boy noticed that he went between his nickname and sir. It was a bad habit he should stop, but if truth be told he liked it. It meant Dean trusted him explicitly, and that made his heart swell.  

  

Castiel ran his fingers up and down Deans arm, helping him relax. Then slid the belt off his robe. The robed pulled at Dean's feet, and a smattering of goosebumps broke out on his tan skin. 

  

"Did I ever tell you, Dean. That you're the most beautiful man, I have ever seen inside and out." 

  

Deans eyes went wide in shock. "I-I," 

  

"Shhh, sweetheart it's going to be okay. I will take care of you," 

  

Castiel put his hands-on Deans hips, holding on possessively. Nudging Dean, he surged forward and took the young man's breath away. Dean let Cas dominate him. Castiel walked backwards and pushed Dean down on the bed.  

  

Dean gasped for breath, and Castiel slipped his tongue in the wet heat and moaned. He loved the taste of his boy, sweet and spicy and uniquely Dean.  

  

Castiel started to kiss his way down Dean’s jaw and neck, making little marks. Sucking and laving his tongue. He wanted everyone to see who Dean belonged to.  

  

"Cas," Dean hissed in pleasure. The ball of heat and thrill lay in his stomach, spreading to his limbs.  

  

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Castiel mumbled. 

  

"Y-yeah, f-ine," Dean gabbled.  

  

Castiel chuckled darkly knowing what he was doing to the younger man. Loving the fact, he was the one taking him apart.  

  

Deans eyes went wide when Castiel tweaked both nipples. "I had no idea,"  

  

"Mmm," Castiel licked and sucked until each nub was hard and pebbled.  

  

Dean threw his head back and moaned. "Oh God please," 

  

Castiel carried on his ministrations and kissed and nipped down Deans flushed torso. "I love to see you like this baby, red and flushed squirming underneath me. You will look, pretty trust up in my ropes," 

  

"Please, Cas, sir, I can't," 

  

"You can and will, boy. You can beg Dean. I love it when you beg." 

  

Cas ran his hand up and down his boy's sensitive thigh, and Dean jumped. "Fuck," 

  

Castiel slapped his thigh. "That language is unacceptable coming out of such a pretty mouth," 

  

Dean whined and grabbed hold of the sheet. Trying to concentrate, feeling sweat trickle down his forehead.  

  

Castiel nuzzled Deans' neck and kissed the corner of his mouth. Both men's breathing was coming out fast. 

  

"What's your colour, sweet one?" Castiel eyed his boy with laser focus.  

  

Dean locked eyes with Castiel, and he lifted his hands. He tangled his fingers in the thick black mop. "Green Cas," 

  

"Good," 

  

"I love you," 

  

Castiel smiled softly and pecked Deans mouth. "I know," 

  

Castiel kissed him slowly, deliberately. Like he was mapping out the shape and feel of his mouth. Dean hung on to Castiel's neck. Though his eyes were tightly closed, he pictured perfectly blue skies above. The kiss became fire and molten heat. Dean felt he would burn up, but he would die happy. 

  

Their rock heart cocks had been forgotten about strangely. Castiel had wanted to relax Dean. This was important to his young lover; he had felt that in his bones. When the slip of precum helped the harden cocks slide together, they both moaned. The heat in both of their bellies came alive.  

  

Castiel grabbed the lube. He kissed Deans delicious hip bones. He was sucking sweet red marks onto them, humming to himself admiring his work.  

  

Dean rolled his eyes. "Possessive bastard," He mumbled. 

  

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I am. You love it, Dean Winchester. Your mine and everyone will know that after today," 

  

Dean blushed more. Castiel eyed the pop of his freckles. His boy was embarrassed, however and turned his gaze away. "No, keep your eyes on me. Never look away unless I order it," Castiel growled. 

  

"Y-es sir," 

  

Castiel manoeuvred Dean to the centre of the bed. Lifting his boy's legs so he could kiss and nibble up the sensitive skin. "I love your bow legs, boy. They're designed to wrap around my waist. You're so pliant for me, so good. I could get you to do anything and you would," 

  

"Yes, sir, anything you wanted," Dean panted out. 

  

"Such a good pet I have. Such a good boy pandering to my every whim. I can't wait until we play baby. I dream about your red ass with my mark on you." 

  

"Please, Cas, sir. I can't," Dean babbled. 

  

Castiel licked his fingers and ran them slowly up and down Deans leaking cock. Precum dripped on them, and he popped them in his mouth and closed his eyes his thick eyelashes fluttering in pleasure. He moaned like it was the most decadent treat.  

  

"See baby; you taste divine." 

  

"Oh, God that's fu-hot," 

  

"I think one of our lessons is going to be how not to run that pretty mouth off boy. No matter there are ways I can fill it," 

  

Dean lifted his head and groaned. "You will be the death of me," 

  

Castiel chuckled. "Death by sex. I could think of worse ways to go, sweetheart," 

  

Castiel popped the lid of the lube and spread the viscous liquid on his fingers. "Turn over baby; this will be so much easier for your first time." 

  

Dean nodded and flipped on all fours and waited. Castiel kissed each vertebra and ran his hand, delicately down Dean’s side. "That's it, relax for me," 

  

Dean could feel Castiels hot breath on his ass cheeks. "Hold your cheeks open for me," 

  

Dean grunted into position. He waited patiently for whatever was coming — trusting Castiel implicitly at this point.  

  

"Doing everything I ask." Castiel murmured "The things you do to me," 

  

Castiel pressed his mouth to Deans entrance, there was a sharp intake from Dean, but he did not move though he felt tremors through his boy's body. He explored the soft skin around Deans pucker and started to suck and nip. Still, nothing much from his boy so he licked his perineum and lapped at his boy's hole. 

  

"Oh God, more please sir. I can't please," Dean shouted. 

  

' _More like it_ ,'" Castiel grinned to himself. 

  

Dean was shaking now, the pleasure zipping through him. Castiel was the first in such an intermit place. He dropped down to his elbows, trying to be good for his dom. It was so hard, and he bit into the pillow to stop swearing. 

  

"I want to hear your cries Dean, stop holding them back," Castiel growled. "They belong to me," 

  

"Please Cas, don't stop," 

  

"Be a good boy then," Castiel barked, though he knew his boy's plan. 

  

Castiel worked his finger in and added his warm exploring tongue. Dean yelped and deeply moaned, pushing his ass back into Castiel's face. Castiel added a second finger, and his tongue caressed the warm, velvety walls.  

  

"More, please more," Dean groned out. 

  

Castiel moved away from his boy, and he whined nearly sobbing. "So empty Cas, sir please need you," 

  

"Hush now, don't I always give you what you need?" 

  

Dean nodded and smiled. "Yes, you do," 

  

Castiel lubed up his fingers, not wanting to hurt his Dean. Making sure he was ready for him. Then he slicked his cock up; it was hot and heavy; his balls hung low between his legs. He blanketed Deans back and pulled hard at the boys red weeping cock, and Dean yelped in surprise. 

  

Castiel growled and whispered into Dean's ear. "Never let me see you touching your cock, apart from bathroom breaks. Remember boy this is rule number six. You are mine, and I own your cock," 

  

"Y-yes, sir. I won't let you down," 

  

Castiel wiped the tears that slid down Dean's face. "I know sweetheart; you're such a good boy for me," 

  

Dean felt something hot and hard probe his entrance, and he moaned. "Please Cas, I-I need you," 

  

Castiel pushed all the way in, in one slick move. "God so tight. All mine. Your pretty hole waiting for my big fat cock to ruin you," 

  

Dean's heart beat a mile a minute he was sure Castiel could hear it. He felt warm and surrounded by his dom, he felt safe and dare he say it loved.  

  

Dean cried out as Castiel started to piston his hips. With every sweet thrust, every tender sweep. His hot cock was pulling on his tender walls. He pushed back, moving to the delicious rhythm of their synchronised dancing bodies.  

  

The smells of their sex, slapping of slink, moans and heighten pleasure echoed off the walls, like a perverse orchestra. 

  

Castiel kissed Deans freckled shoulders, biting and nipping, adding more marks to his collection of art. They both called out in song. Exquisite sparks were lighting through their embraced bodies. 

  

When Castiel hit that special spot in Dean, he moved the boy to ram the same place over again.  

  

"Cas, please, more," 

  

"Dean, gods never felt anything like this. You feel like home," 

  

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand's and entwined them. He wanted skin but could only find his muscular arms, and he kissed them. 

  

"I need you, Cas, please," Dean sobbed, the pleasure edging on painful.  

  

"You have me, sweet boy,"  

  

Dean trembled below him, and he could tell his boy was closer to the edge. But would not come without that order. He mouthed at his tender ear. "Come for me my love, come now on my fat cock," 

  

Dean was not sure he had heard it correctly. The sparks of pleasure were zipping up his spine, and he felt ready to explode. Dean came bursting out like a geyser. Seeing nothing but white, he heard nothing but his heartbeat.  

  

Castiel pumped once, twice and came deep inside him. His warm seed heating Dean up. Castiel groaned and pulled out.  

  

Dean hated that empty feeling; he collapsed on the bed and buried his head in the sweat-soaked pillow below him. He felt movement and Castiel cleaned him tenderly. The older man then gathered him up in his arms. 

  

"Was that okay for you, Dean?" 

  

Dean turned his head and opened one eye. "You have to ask?" 

  

"I guess that's a stupid question," 

  

"I can stroke your ego if you need?" Dean grinned. 

  

"Bratty boy," Castiel mumbled kissing him on the forehead. "We need a shower," 

  

"We need a nap," 

  

"You get away with far too much," 

  

"It's because you love me," Dean quipped. 

  

Castiel slapped his ass. "Hey, no fair," 

  

"Mmm, I love that cute bubble butt red. Dean, please keep going because I can make it redder." 

  

Dean turned away and grumbled. "Hey come on don't be like that. And yes, I do love you, brat," Castiel covered them up and held tightly to his boy and kissed him on the shoulder.  

  

Dean smiled and fell into a comfortable sleep, tightly held by his world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we sent our computer off. They had it for far too long. Then it came back wrong and something else had broken. So we had to take it back and get a new one. They had to order that new one so...That's why we are behind.  
> Now we are running up to Christmas, and no one's ever ready for that.


	11. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel devises a plan to get his boy into the playroom.

Castiel smiled wickedly as he wrote out his boys' tasks for the weekend. He strode with purpose to the dining room and handed the list to his sub. 

 

"Dean while I'm away this weekend I want all these tasks completed. No excuses. Do you hear me?" 

 

Dean frowned and skimmed the list. "But Cas these are impossible," He whined.  

 

Castiel stood with his eyebrow raised and arms folded. "Excuse me?" 

 

Dean stopped recognising the warning tone of his dom. "I mean sir," 

 

Castiel clicked his tongue in irritation. "I don't believe I have permitted you to call me by my Christian name Dean. That's one demerit for you,"  

 

Castiel wrote on a whiteboard that Dean had not seen before. "Not a kid either," 

 

"Keep this up, sweetheart. I don't mind. You'll be the one that has to pay the consequences," 

 

Castiel came over and kissed him on the forehead. "Try and be good Dean. I will call tonight." 

 

"Sure sir," Dean mumbled, turning his head away in a huff. 

 

"Now, now, give me a parting gift." 

 

Dean smiled and kissed his whatever Castiel was. _‘Dom, lover boyfriend?’_

 

"I shall see you late Sunday night," There was a twinkle of mischief in those sapphire eyes. Dean knew he was planning something. 

 

"I love you," 

 

"I know," Castiel walked away and left Dean to finish his breakfast.  

 

-x- 

 

Dean had to chuckle at the list. It was a cleverly compiled list that was impossible to complete. The days were cold, and winter had set into its fickle bones. He could not go down to the boathouse to finish off the assessment. 

 

There was no way he was getting a ladder to see if the shed roof needed waterproofing. Dean finished the easy tasks and thought how different his life was.  

 

Castiel had given him security, a home, a different way of life. He had learnt to serve, live and love his dom. Though if the truth was told, he learnt new things every day. He could not wait to get into the playroom.  

 

The weekend passed slowly. Dean was missing the eclectic man. Sunday night came, and he waited downstairs in his pyjamas and robe. Dean heard Castiel come through the door and he stood in his waiting stance.  

 

Castiel came into the living room and glanced at his sub. "Dean, waiting for me. Such a good boy. I want your list please." 

 

Dean pointed to the coffee table but stayed quiet. Castiel's eyes roved over Deans attire.  

 

"Ion reports that you missed lunch today. You may speak Dean," 

 

"Yes, sir," 

 

"Why is that?" Castiel snapped, tired and irritated. 

 

"I was not hungry sir," Dean had too many butterflies to eat. His stomach kept rolling, thinking about the playtime to come.  

 

"Dean, you have incurred three demerits and two uncompleted tasks. I have you to myself, tomorrow, boy. You will be down here at eight o'clock sharp. There will be a pillow by my chair. You will kneel and wait for my command." 

 

"Yes, sir," Dean whispered. 

 

"Now off to bed, you will have a taxing day tomorrow." 

 

Dean left and heaved a sigh of relief. Was he going to be doing this for the whole day? He did not want to let his dom down.

 

Dean took some time in drifting off that night. Tossing and turning, in his warm bed. Drifting into a deep state of sleep, he was sure he felt someone stroke his hair and kissing his forehead. He knew no more until the sun hit his face in the morning.  

 

-x- 

 

Dean showered and dressed not taking much notice of the choice of clothing. He tried to slow his breathing down, rubbing nervous palms on his pale blue sweatpants.  

 

Upon entering the dining room, he found Cas reading the paper. The slight fluttering of the pages like butterfly wings. There on the floor was a fluffy pink pillow inconspicuously sat by his doms chair.  

 

Castiel must have known he was there, but the older man took little interest. But Dean knew if he disobeyed a direct order, he would soon be brought to task. His bottom would be sure to know his master's ire.  

 

Dean fiddled with his tee-shirt twisting it with indecisive fingers, he swallowed and mentally scolded himself. He could do this. Show Cas he was a good boy and to follow his doms every whim.  

 

Dean mentally nodded and lowered himself like he'd been taught. He relaxed his hands behind his back, knees apart his head held high. He was focused at that moment on nothing because he found himself at a strange angle. 

 

Dean felt calming fingers scrape through his hair, and his eyes fluttered closed. He exhaled and let all the stress go, his muscles relaxing.  

 

Castiel hummed a bright tune. Dean could hear the rustle of pages as it was being placed back down, and the waft of ink, guaiacwood, musk and spice assaulted his senses.  

 

Dean heard the clatter of dishes as Ion came in with breakfast. Still unable to see anything. Though he could smell vanilla and bacon, and it made his stomach grumble.  

 

"Goodmorning master Castiel and master Dean," Ion happily chirped.  

 

The firm hand on his head, tighten slightly. "You may speak Dean," 

 

Dean turns and spots Ion spreading the various dishes on the table. "Good morning Ion," 

 

"Dean, please turn towards me so I can feed you," Castiel instructs stiffly.  

 

Dean moves and sees that Castiel as scooped waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon on his plate. There is a bowl of fresh fruit by his elbow that looked delicious. 

 

"I'm out for the day master Castiel." Ion pipes up coming back into the room. "Leave the dishes stacked on the tray in the kitchen. I will deal with them when I come back. There is food for lunch in the fridge. I will be back in ample time for supper," 

 

"Have a good day. My friend." Ion went out, and stormy eyes transfixed on Dean.  

 

Dean shivered. It was like Castiel could see into the shadows of his soul, and read his thoughts that flew across his jumbled mind. His head slightly tilted like a curious child, a mischievous smirk on his lips.  

 

"You won't speak, and I will feed you. If you want to stop at any time, use your safeword or tap my leg. I will still be proud of you, learn your limitations." 

 

Dean nodded, and Castiel handed him a green grape, then a bite of waffle. Castiel hummed in quiet, contemplative pleasure.  

 

Dean's eyes followed Castiel's every movement, the drips of juice he swiped with his thumb. His pink tongue delicately lapping, tasting like it was a rare treat.   

 

Deans breathing quickened and felt his body buzz and tingle. His limbs felt heavy, but he did not take his eyes off his dom.  

 

Castiel clicked his fingers in front of Dean, his eyes glazed and a million miles away. "Baby, come back to me, we're finished here." 

 

Dean shook his head and rubbed his arms as they had pins and needles. "S-sorry sir," 

 

Castiel lightly grabbed Deans chin and kissed him on the forehead. "No worries, sweetheart. Now please put the dishes away like Ion instructed. Then I want you to wait by the playroom door," 

 

"Yes, sir," Dean's legs felt wobbly like jello, he reached out for the table to steady himself. Castiel raised his 'dom brow' as Dean liked to call it and stroked Dean's arm, tenderly. 

 

"Sweetheart, what's your colour?" Castiel asked his boy. 

 

Dean smiled back serenely. "Green sir," 

 

Castiel got up and brushed his slacks of any errant crumbs. "I will see you soon, Dean. You have ten minutes to complete your task." With that, the older man walked swiftly away.  

 

-x- 

 

Dean waited by the playroom door, his hands behind his back, stance wide. He did not lean on the wall. Castiel would tan his ass if he did.  

 

Castiel soon came and opened the door to the playroom. Without a word, he vanished into the room. Dean could hear Castiel opening and closing draws but he dared not look, for fear of punishment.  

 

"Dean, you may step into the room now," Castiel stated in an even tone not giving anything away. 

 

Dean held his breath and let it out slowly like a deflating balloon. He was trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. Castiel pointed to a red spot on the floor, and Dean stood on the mark. 

 

Dean shivered, although the ambience of the room was warm. Castiel hummed and raked his heated gaze up and down Deans naked body.  

 

"Boy, you have four demerits. Can you tell me what they were, please?" 

 

Dean scrunched his nose up and thought back. "I was rude to you twice before you left for the weekend, sir," Dean mumbled.  

 

"Carry on," Castiel ordered firmly.  

 

"I-I did not eat lunch. But I can't think of a fourth." Dean racked his brain he did, but his mind was blank.  

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Please repeat all the rules to me from one to six," Castiel said, walking around Dean like he was prey. Ready to pounce at any moment. 

 

Dean nodded and swallowed, feeling there was a trick question in here somewhere.   

 

"R-rule one, no talking bad about myself. Rule two always look at you when I stand or kneel. Rule three don't lower my eyes unless you tell me. Rule four, no l-lying and." Dean stumbled, and Castiel breathed down his neck. 

 

"Keep going, boy," Castiel growled.  

 

Deans breathing became rapid, and he nodded. "Rule f-five use my safe word before I reach the edge. Rule six I belong to you, and only you get to touch my dick." 

 

Castiel traced the tips of his fingers up and down Dean's arms. Goosebumps erupted over Deans flesh. "So, baby, what rule did you break this morning? After repeating them, I know your well-versed." 

 

Dean had no clue. What did he do this morning? "What did I do sir?"  

 

"You knelt away from me. I had to tell you to move," Castiel growled.  

 

"Oh," Dean licked his dry lips in disappointment.  

 

"Yes, oh. On top of that, you did not complete two of your tasks." 

 

"You did that on purpose," Dean grumbled under his breath. 

 

Castiel raised his eyebrow. "Did you want to repeat that?" 

 

"No sir," Dean said crisply.  

 

"Arms, out towards me, and hands together. I see we have more training to attend to my boy," 

 

Dean held his arms up, and Castiel softly threads Jute rope around Dean's hands. 

 

"I'm starting you out with a simple knot. This is not a suspension; your feet will remain on solid ground." Castiel tied the rope around Deans right hand, five times, then created a loop with the excess cord. Feeding the coil, he had created with the rope.  

 

Dean stood staring. Castiel's fingers were nimble and fast. The ropes formed a pattern and tied his wrists together.  

 

"There, hands up. The hook will keep you grounded. A reminder not to move off this spot." 

 

Dean nodded and swallowing harder, looking up at the hook on the ceiling. "Eyes on me, at all times." 

 

"Y-yes sir," 

 

"If it strains you in any way. You need to tell me." 

 

"Yes, sir," Dean whimpered.  

 

"I think you need punishment for your behaviour Dean. You will never learn if I let you off lightly." Castiel grinned wolfishly.  

 

Castiel went over to a cupboard and brought out a paddle. It was wooden with leather on one side and slightly raised nodules on the other. He wanted to push Dean out of his comfort zone. To see how he would take a harsher punishment and this item would be ideal.  

 

"I feel five spanks for every indiscretion you picked up over the weekend. Boy, you will learn to be good for me after this. What's your safeword?" 

 

"Unicorn," Dean choked out.  

 

Castiel trailed his fingers down Deans cheeks. He was sweating and shaking slightly. "Remember Dean; you're in charge. You can put a stop to this at any time." 

 

"I-I want to be good for you sir," Dean babbled. 

 

Castiel already knew his boy would only react favourably to positive stimulation. He abhorred degradation anyway.    

 

"Oh, look at you. Flushed red, cock hard and dripping. Obeying my every word, so perfect for me." 

 

Castiel grabbed Dean firmly on his hip, hoping to leave delicious bruises. The other hand laid claim to his hair. Dean moaned his eyes firmly on his dom. Castiel drove into the kiss with fever, demanding entrance.  

 

Dean complied to Castiel's manipulation of his body. He loved his fingers digging into his hips. The harsh pull on his hair, sending tingles down his spine and to his already hard cock.  

 

The kissers grew hotter. Teeth and tongue joined together in a heated debate. Dean moaned, the friction of their rock-hard cocks sending pleasure down every nerve of his body. 

 

Castiel was firm and steady, kissing him with confidence and practised proficiency. He drove down towards his neck and chest. Ravishing red marks onto his boy. He laved his tongue over the marks to soothe the burn.  

 

Dean looked down and gasped, loving the fact this enigma of a man owned him. "Possessive bastard." Dean choked. 

 

"Bratty boy," Castiel growled and slapped Dean on his thigh with the paddle. "But yes, I am of you, sweetheart. I want to show the world that I'm your master," 

 

"I'm not taking my clothes off for the world, so doubt they will see them," Dean snarked back. 

 

"Oh, baby boy wants to play? I will soon beat that insolence out of you." Castiel chuckled wickedly.  

 

"Now where was I when those plump pink lips of yours distracted me." 

 

"T-the paddle sir,"  

 

"Such a good boy for me. Thank you, Dean. Yes, I suggest twenty for your punishment. I think I will add ten for your bratty behaviour today. So that's thirty spanks." 

 

Dean whimpered and pulled on his bindings. Castiel glanced up and hushed his sub. "Don't pull on them; you will hurt yourself. You can use your safeword at any time." 

 

"I want to be good for you sir please," Dean begged. 

 

"Oh, I know you will, boy. Now hold still, and count every spank." 

 

The first smack echoed around the room. Dean gasped and tried to hold still, breathing harsh on one. His cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. Castiel brushed it with his fingers and moaned around his taste. 

 

"Sir," Dean hissed eyes wide, feeling a pull in his stomach. 

 

"You dare cum yet boy," Castiel barked. His eyes twinkled, knowing full well what he did to his sub. 

 

"I won't sir, I promise," Dean babbled.  

 

Castiel swung the paddle, and Dean hardly manages to shout. "Two, three, four," Pain and euphoria were worming under his skin. 

 

Castiel hits again aiming for Deans thighs and ass. "Five, six, seven, eight." Castiel stops to admire the red skin and presses his fingers into his marks. 

 

"Look at you, loving this even though its punishment. If I kept going after thirty, you would want more. Greedy boy, after his sir's marks." 

 

"Yes. I need your marks, sir. Make me yours," Pleads Dean. 

 

"You are mine boy and never forget that," Castiel growls near Dean's ear. Moving around the red spot.  

 

Castiel runs his hands up and down Deans naked body. Raking his fingernails into his already tender skin, leaving half-moon prints in their wake. Dean chokes on his tongue as he feels the captivating sting.  

 

Castiel brings down the paddle, again hitting his buttocks and thighs. Dean prays to the heavens, and tears now drip from his spring-green eyes. 

 

"Nine, ten, eleven, twelve," Dean pants. Everything slows down and speeds up at once. He feels like he's floating on a bed of soft feathers and lands upon nails. The pain is washing over him like a tsunami, and embalming him in a lover’s embrace.  

 

"You're so beautiful like this Dean." Castiel brings the paddle down hard again and Dean yelps out. "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen," 

 

"So wondrous to watch. That I get to see you like this, panting for release and only my order can bring you nirvana."  

 

Castiel moves again, and Dean feels distressed. He wants to obey his dom, but he keeps walking out of his line of sight.  

 

"Keep still boy," Castiel barks as he brings down the paddle.  

 

Dean tries his best and yells out. "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty." 

 

Dean can't do this anymore, so he takes a deep breath. "Y-ellow," 

 

Dean feels Castiel stiffen and his dom clenches his jaw tenderly. Worried sky-blue eyes seek out the problem. "Dean, what's wrong? Tell me." 

 

Dean sniffs, his arms throb but the ache is pleasant. "I-I tried to be a good boy for y-you sir," 

 

"I know baby; you're doing so good, so proud of you." Castiel coos. 

 

"You keep moving and, you told me to have my eyes on you at all times, and, and I can't." Dean panics his chest heaving.  

 

"Hey, hush now. I can't ask any more of you, sweetheart. You're such a good boy, taking your punishment amazingly well. Did you want to stop?" 

 

"No sir, just I'm trying my best," 

 

Castiel kisses Deans forehead and smiles. "My beautiful, obedient boy," 

 

Castiel brings the paddle down again, firmer. The bite of the wooden knots, making Dean's hips search for friction. 

 

The moans his boy makes are delicious, and he wants to take them into his mouth and swallow. His red ass and thighs, he can't wait to play with his boy's pretty little hole.  

 

Dean's body throbs with want and desire. He wishes his dom would touch him more. The paddle is not enough. He begs and pleads, but his dom carries on, slapping with ravishing intent.  

 

"Twenty-one, t-wenty two, twenty-three. Please, sir, I can't." Dean cries out." 

 

"Yes, you can, boy. I know you can do this, Dean. Not long now,"  

 

"Twenty-four," Dean sobs. The heat of the burn is warming; the sting throbs through his veins. His whole body is alive like it's never been before.  

 

Castiel wipes Deans tears from his freckled cheeks. "Your whole body is like a map of constellations. The name Orion is apt for you. I can't wait to map them out with my teeth and tongue," 

 

Dean gasps at the imagery and tries to pull at his bonds. Castiel slaps his right and left buttocks and his right and left thigh. "Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight," 

 

"Two more. You can take it," Castiel brings the paddle down hard, the sound harsh on his ears. 

 

"Twenty-nine, thirty," Dean screams. Feels close to cuming, but manages to hold off. 

 

"I knew you could do it, baby. Let me get you down." 

 

Castiel unties Dean, he gets a wipe and cleans Deans salty face. "I want to teach you the inspection pose." 

 

Deans was a little dazed. Castiel's rubbing at his wrists, but clearly, they're not finished.  

 

"Yes, sir," Dean croaks hoarsely.  

 

"Here, have a drink of water," 

 

Deans thankful for the cooling liquid, it soothes his throat from all the shouting.  

 

"You okay to continue baby boy?" Castiel asks for permission to carry on. 

 

"Yes, yes sir," Dean pants wildly.  

 

"I want you on all fours, head down, ass up. You can lean on a chair or the bed frame. On the bed, you can rest your head on a pillow. This is a butt plug. I will start you off small. I want you to open yourself up from now on, put this in. I won't expect this every day. I will leave a note." 

 

"I can do that sir," Dean tells his dom. 

 

"For now, open up. I want to fuck my boy. Show me what a good boy I have and open yourself up for me on the bed."  

 

Dean climes on the bed and lays on his back. Castiel passes him the lube. Dean fumbles for the lube and swallows hard. He can't take his eyes off his doms body. Hard firm abs, runners' thighs, his tan skin was glistening with beads of perspiration.  

 

Castiel lifts his brow and folds his arms. "Dean?" 

 

"I was distracted, sir," 

 

Castiel smirks but says nothing. Knowing full well, he was the centre of his boy's daydream.  

 

Dean dribbles lube over his fingers. He's done this many times but not in front of an audience and never his dom. His slick finger nudges his entrance. He sees Castiel's eyes are laser-focused, and he licks his dry lips.  

 

Dean groans as he pushes his finger, knuckle deep. Remembering not to touch his poor, neglected cock.  

 

Castiel comes closer and sits on the bed, running his fingers up and down Dean's thigh. Dean opens his legs wider in an invitation.  

 

Castiel wants to devour his boy, lick and suck and nip. But he holds back, wanting to see his boy wither on the bed. "Gods boy, your fingers are so greedy, add another." 

 

Dean adds a second finger. He chokes on his spit as he touches the nub inside that sends live wire sparks into his pleasure senses.  

 

"Fuck," Dean yells and arches off the bed.  

 

Castiel slaps his thigh. "I will wash your mouth out with soap next time boy. Watch that tongue of yours," 

 

Dean turns his head and nods. "Sorry, sir," 

 

"We will see," Castiel grumbles. "Add a third finger. That's it twist and stretch. In and out, gently now. Good boy that's it, so fucking good for me baby."  

 

Dean feels his legs shake and his body heave, he wants his dom so bad right now. "Please sir, I need you, please," 

 

"I know baby. Don't I always give you what you need? Fingers out now that's it, good boy." 

 

Dean whimpered at the loss and Castiel cups his cheek. He kisses him slow and sensual. Peppering his face with delicate angel kisses.  

 

"You will get more freckles now baby boy," Castiel chuckled. 

 

"Why Dean frowned," 

 

"I'm named after an angel after all." 

 

Dean groaned and raked his fingers through his doms thick dark hair. You're a sap," 

 

Castiel grinned and kissed Deans nose. He was slicking his cock with more lube. He hissed when cold met hot, his erection painful.  

 

Soon Castiel finds himself caressing Dean's chest, playing with his nipples. He dips his head and sucks on the small nubs, hearing a steady flow of praise from his boy's lips.  

 

Castiel wants to explore, to worship, though his patience is running thin. He guides his cock to his boy's entrance. A babble of pleas urges him on.  

 

Castiel tumbles into Dean, his cock sits firm and snug his balls hitting the firm buttocks. The soft walls caress him and hold him nug. 

 

"Ah," Dean breathes rapidly, as Castiel starts to move, "Ah, sir more please," 

 

"You will take what I give to you, boy," Castiel moaned. The older man grips tighter on to Deans hips to hold him steady. Then he starts to pound into him. Unable to hold back anymore. Dean feels like home around his cock. 

 

Dean does not hold back his cries. He knows his dom likes to pull euphoric sounds out of him. Every grunt, yell and cry of bliss, he sends to the heavens. Gripping tightly to Castiel shoulders his anchor in this raging storm.  

 

Castiel is overwhelmed, everything too much and too little at the same time. He wants to stay here forever. His boy tight around his cock blanketing his body, the smell and miles of skin at his fingertips. 

 

Dean stares into blue eyes that change, from a deep raging storm to a day that's bright and filled with happiness. "Oh. My. God," He can hear himself, and he sounds so far away, so vulnerable on a life raft floating adrift from his body.  

 

Nothing matters, only this man above him. That's driving into him like it's his job to bring him the world.  

 

"Let go, baby boy — Cum for me. You're so special, my sweet boy. So, fucking good for me," 

 

Dean arches his back and screams. His body lights up with electric charges, the pleasure spilling over him. Red hot lava and chilling ice flow through his veins. He squeezes his eyes shut and grips on to Castiel harder still. 

 

Castiel pushes hard, a couple of more times and cums with pleasure on his lips. He falls on Dean but rolls off moments later not wanting to hurt his boy. 

 

Castiel turns and watches as his cum trickles out of his boys abused hole. He pushes it back and then wickedly offers his finger to his sub. 

 

Dean sucks on his finger, greedily. Castiel watching with pure lust. Castiel covers his subs body with small butterfly kisses, on every part of his body. His neck, nose, his bruised lips. Tasting his spend on his own tongue. 

 

"Oh, baby, you're so good for me." Castiel praises, he nips at Deans over sensitive lips. "Doing what I ask, exceeding my expectations." 

 

Dean blushes and turns his head. "Now, now none of that. Can't you see how beautiful you shine sweetheart? Now let me run the bath, I need to take care of you." 

 

"Naaa." Moaned Dean as Castiel tried to poke him to move. 

 

"Come on brat move for me." Dean looked well sated and soft around the edges. Castiel felt a particular pride that he could tire a man his subs age out.  

 

Castiel pulled Dean up. He wobbled slightly but held tightly, not letting him go of the older man.  

 

Castiel ran the bath and helped Dean slip into the warm water. He added lavender and eucalyptus oil.  

 

"It will aid to reduce your swelling and bruises. Plus, it smells nice." Castiel shrugged.  

 

"Yeah its nice sir," Dean closed his eyes as Castiel gently washed him with a soft cloth.   

 

Castiel could not think of a time he was so happy, with a sub. Dean was a brat, but that kept things interesting. The boy had a thirst for knowledge, and his training was coming on greatly. Dean would be breath-taking when his training was complete.  

 

"Out you get sweetheart." Castiel dried Dean under protest, but one arched eyebrow got him to remain silent.  

 

When they were both sat on the now clean bed. Castiel gave Dean chocolate and Lucozade.  

 

"How are you feeling, Dean?" Castiel asked, watching out for a sub drop. 

 

"Fine, wiped out but okay," 

 

"Lay down and rest then," Castiel wrapped them both up in a duvet.  

 

"Sir, why do you have that cage by the door?" Dean asked his interest peaked.  

 

Castiel stroked Deans hair, kissing him behind his ear. "It was a tool Richard liked for his punishments. I do not like anything degrading. I know you do not thrive that way. I will get rid of it soon, don't worry your pretty little head over it." 

 

"Okay. sir?" 

 

"Mmm," 

 

"I-I love you," Dean said, sleepily his eyes closed and breathing slowing down. 

 

"I know," Castiel whispered and held Dean in his arms.  

 

-x-

 

Dean set to work on cleaning the playroom. He had done the bathroom and was piling the laundry basket with towels when the cage caught his eye.  

 

It was long enough for a person six foot or less to stretch out in. There was a white padded mat adding protection for the bars. On the back wall was a bag that Dean snooped into. It had more padding that had hoops of Velcro attached. Dean surmised this would fit around the outer bars. 

 

There were soft leather cuffs on each side, but Dean could see no feet restraints. There was a shiny silver key sat on top of the cage, and Dean touched it, moving it slightly.  

 

"Dean, are you done down here?" Castiel's voice called as he walked through the door.  

 

Castiel had seen his boy glued to the cage and he knew he had to get rid of it. Deans obsession was not good. 

 

"Yeah, need to put the sheets and towels in the washing machine," 

 

"Good boy, you go and do that, and I will have lunch on the table," 

 

Dean took one last glance and smiled at his dom. Castiel closed the door behind him and locked it shut.  

 

They both sat down to eat the sandwiches that had Castiel made. When they had finished, Dean went to clean up. Dean loved ham, smoked cheese and tomatoes. He even got a treat of chips.  

 

Dean went to find his dom. Castiel stood near the French doors, watching winter ravish the earth of life.  

 

"It will soon be Christmas." 

 

"I can't wait. It will be so nice to spend it with people I care about. I thought it would be a lonely one again this year." 

 

Castiel turned and scowled. "That's not acceptable. You will never be alone again, not if I can help it. We will get a tree; you can help me pick it out," 

 

Dean grinned from ear to ear. "I can't wait." 

 

Castiel pulled Dean in. The boy was still naked, and he could tell his length was filling.  

 

"Mmm, my boy needs looking after." 

 

Dean dropped his head on Castiel's shoulder. "Sir, please, I need you."   

 

Dean drove his hips down to meet Castiel's robe. They moaned into each other's mouths. Dean pleaded with emotive eyes. 

 

"Anything for my good boy," Castiel took his robe off. It slid like silk on to the floor, puddling at his ankles.  

 

Castiel mouthed at Deans' neck sucking red marks into the already harassed skin. Dean whimpered wanting so much more. 

 

"Hands by your sides," Came the gasping order. 

 

Dean was glad. He had no idea where to place them. All his weight seemed to be on his dom, but Castiel was strong.  

 

Castiel growled and pulled at Deans hair, licking a stripe up his neck. "You taste so sweet, baby," 

 

Dean loved the pain and repeated, more, more please like a mantra in his head. Sometimes he thought his dom treated him like fine china. 

 

Castiel crushed their lips together and dominated the kiss. His tongue dancing with Deans. Wet and hot, Castiel took his fill of those luscious lips.  

 

"You drive me so fucking crazy. The more I taste, the more I want." 

 

Dean moaned, holding on for dear life. He will take that back. Being with Castiel was like riding on the tail of a comet.  

 

Castiel feels the ripple of each muscle, each dip, each tender spot. His hands snake further down, tweaking a nipple, kissing his subs ear, lavishing all his attention on his boy's magnificent body. Dean tilts his head and lets Castiel into his soul, as Castiel gently takes hold of his thick, weeping cock.  

 

You would never know that Dean was an inch or two taller than Castiel. The way his dom holds himself. How he towers over him and takes, demands, makes him obey. He wants to please him, be good for him, so Dean sinks into the older man. Let the heat burn him up. If he dies here now, he will be so fucking happy. 

 

"Lick my hand," Castiel growled the rumble was vibrating through his chest. 

 

Dean does as he's told. His eyes glassy, lost in so many different sensations.  

 

Castiel smirks. Gripping on to his boy's cock. Twisting slightly and rubbing his finger over the weeping tip. 

 

"Cas, please, I can't. Take me please," Dean sobbed everything too much and not at all. 

 

Castiel ignores his name, hardly cared. The adoration in Dean's eyes was overwhelming. He wanted to say those three little words, but they get stuck in his throat. "Hush sweetheart, let me take care of you," 

 

Dean cried as Castiel pumped his cock harder, adding his own pre-cum as a lubricant. "I'm close sir," Dean whimpers legs wobbly, Castiel still holding him up. 

 

"Cum for me beautiful boy, show me," Dean's eyes light up in the waning winter sunlight. They spill like a meadow of green kaleidoscopes. Castiel can hardly catch his breath, in awe. 

 

Dean yells as long white ropes spill from his tender cock. "That's it. You're so good for me baby. So proud of you sweet boy. All mine, all mine." 

 

Dean pants and looks down, seeing his cum on Castiel stomach. Castiel arches an eyebrow, and Dean sinks to his knees. He starts to lick his cum off his doms stomach. 

 

Damn, that eyebrow Dean bemoans. Cas could get him to do anything with it. 

 

"Shit that's so hot baby," Castiel moaned, sending wild fingers through his boy's hair. 

 

"Sir did you want me to…" Dean can't help but notice his dom had not cum. 

 

"No, I'm fine, Dean. Pleasing you, pleases me, in other ways. We will have that lesson another day." Castiel winks and holds his hands out and pulls Dean up. 

 

"I think we need a shower," Castiel huffs. 

 

"You going to wash me, clean sir?" Dean grins. 

 

"Brat," Castiel's eyes sparkle and pats Dean on his butt. "Come then, let's go wash-up." 

 

Sometime later Ion finds Dean sat at his master's feet crying with laughter. Castiel's face was light, and he seemed years younger. 

 

"You put saran wrap on the toilet bowl?" Giggled Dean in childish glee.  

 

"Well, Gabe was a menace, and he broke my toy car, so I got him back," 

 

"I would love to have seen his face," 

 

"Ion your back! Good. I've been retelling tales of my misspent youth," 

 

"Glad you had a good time." Ion grins. "Let me start supper." 

 

"Would you like me to help with the dishes Ion?" Dean asks. 

 

"No Dean, but thank you for asking," 

 

Ion leaves them. "Sir, Benny asked me out for lunch on Friday will that be okay?" 

 

Castiel flicks Dean's hair out of his eyes. "Yes, get a haircut. Also, Dean, you need a trim down there. Always be smart for your dom." 

 

"Oh, never thought of that," Dean blushed. 

 

Castiel clicks his tongue, wished Dean did not automatically think bad about himself. "Now, how would you know without me bringing it up, silly boy. I may even come with you until you have to meet with Benny." 

 

"I-I would like that sir," Dean rubs at his heated cheeks. 

 

When Dean was laying in his bed, later that night. His body warm, fuzzy but full of elation that someone out there loved him. He hoped his luck was turning and he had found a forever home. Castiel was the perfect person to spend the rest of his life with, in peaceful, contentment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! We hope you also had the best Christmas. We've had the worse case of writer's block. Here goes nothing...


	12. The voice in my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes shopping and happens upon his baby brother. Deans mood swings leave him to make poor decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sub Drop.

Dean bounced out of bed. The sun was sleepy, casting its delicate rays through the wintry countryside. Deans wrist ached with the damp, but it did not diminish his mood. He was rushing for a shower, not wanting to be late for breakfast. That for sure would put his Dom in a bad mood. 

Dean tumbled down the stairs, jumping off the last four steps and showcasing his new jeans and olive-green Henley for once dressing smart. 

Castiel sat slumped at the table. His sharp nose firmly buried in his paper. Dressed for the day in a white button-down, blue tie that set off his eyes, and dress pants. On his feet where fluffy pink rabbet slippers.  

"Morning, sir," Dean chirped brightly, grinning at his friend's choice of footwear.  

Castiel grunted, in acknowledgement, sipping his steaming mug of coffee. Ion carried in the breakfast and shook his head, at the nonverbal commentary. "Morning master Dean. You're bright as a button today." 

"I'm meeting Benny for lunch and doing some Christmas shopping." Dean smiled softly at the busy day he had planned.  

"Have a good time. Will you be back for supper?" Ion asked. 

Dean leaned forward and scrunched up his nose, in thoughtful contemplation. "I can let you know. What time is the latest?" 

"I would need to know by two if that's okay with you?" Ion answers busying himself with dishes of pancakes and scrambled eggs.  

"That's fine. I can't wait to get a tree for the living room. This will be my first…" Dean was rudely interrupted by his Dom. Dean knew if he'd done the same to Castiel, he would have been in a world of trouble. 

Castiel shook his head, yawning. "No, we won't be getting a tree. I don't do Christmas." The older man flicked the subject off the table like an irritating bug on his shoulder.  

"Dean, I need to inform you that I won't be coming with you today. I have urgent matters to attend to." Castiel then with further ado placed his paper on the pristine white tablecloth and got up, taking the steaming mug of coffee with him. 

Ion watched Deans face fall, and the boy's hands slightly trembled. His eyes became watery, like a stagnant pond. But no tears fell.  

Ion cursed his friend's name. Dean had been in such a happy mood, what the hell was wrong with Castiel?  

Ion plastered on a fake smile, his temper boiling, like simmering milk. "Dean, have a great time. Say hello to Benny and Andrea for me. Now eat up, don't let the master's mood, determine the outcome of your day." 

Dean closed his eyes and tried to settle the drumbeat in his chest. "I sometimes wonder if he wants me here." 

Ion placed a hand firmly on Dean's shoulder. "Castiel would be lost without you. But I think you need to turn his world upside down for him to take the blinkers off." 

"I love that man," Dean sighed. "I only wished he loved me back," Dean got up not touching his food, turning and hugging his friend. "Man, does Cas, tell you to get a haircut?" 

Ion belly laughed at his waves of rusty brown hair. "All the time. I like it long, having to have it cut for the army. I guess it could do with a trim. Though I do like to be clean-shaven, unlike our fearless leader." 

Deans ears pricked up and latched on to the tiny sliver of information. "You both served together?" 

"Mmm we did, but I dare say any more. That's for Castiel to divulge. Now, make sure you wear a hat, wrap up warm. I don't need a sick person ailing in the house." Ion tried to act stern, but it came out fatherly.  

Dean nodded and rushed back upstairs to grab his wallet and shoulder bag. Dean was borrowing one of the less high-end priced cars. It was a golden Lincoln convertible. Wishing he had his baby, but beggars could not be choosers. Dean buckled up and drove towards the city.  

First, he got a haircut, not too short because he loved when Castiel pulled his hair. That thought sent delicious tremor's that quaked his body. ' _Stop Dean; you can't be getting boners in the middle of the packed streets.'_ He scolded himself.  

The next job in his agender was to get his bush trimmed. That was mortifyingly embarrassing, but the girl who ' _mowed his lawn'_ her words not his _._  Said a few men came to her to get the job done. 

Dean then meandered down quaint market stalls. They burst with colour, reds, golds and greens — the aroma of ginger and cloves, woven into the fabric of the season. Wooden toys, homemade bakes and, mistletoe hung in abundance.  

Dean soaked the spicy atmosphere up, feeling giddy, that he was free. Having money for expensive presents, treating those he loved. Dean brought gift's for Castiel's family, Ion, Benny and Andrea. Never forgetting Sam but he left his mom out not after what she'd done. There was only so much Christmas cheer to dish out after all.  

Dean heavily laden with bags, his nose pinched with the cold, his breath coming out in light puffs his fingers smarted though he wore gloves. He felt the season seep into his bones and danced into the happiness of the people roaming about. 

His phone rang, juggling with his bags almost dropping his phone but on the fourth ring, he managed to pick it up.  

Dean heard the hollow cough first before his friend spoke like death down the receiver. "Dean, I can't meet you for lunch. I've come down with the flu," Benny moaned in distress. 

"Benny, you sound terrible," Dean exclaimed in distress. "Is there anything I can get you?" 

"No, Andrea made me soup, but I can't keep anything down. I was looking forward to it," Benny groaned in pain.  

Poor Benny sounded generally upset, Dean felt for him. "Rest, my friend. We can meet up at any time." 

"Yes, when I'm better we will make a day of it." 

"Sleep, Benny, plenty of fluids," Dean spoke in hushed words not that that would make Benny any better.  

Benny chuckled despite himself. "Yeah, little boss. Talk soon," 

"Be better," Dean sighed and glared dejectedly at his phone. He hoped his friend would get over his sickness.  

It was nearing dinner time, and his stomach was making ominous noises, but he felt slightly queasy. Deciding he may as well head home, but before leaving he wanted to get Ion some fudge from a stall, he had just passed.  

Dean crossed the road. He heard his name being shouted, over the din of traffic and people scurrying about. Dean could not believe his eyes when he saw his little brother running up the street. 

"Sammy?" Dean was in shock. What the hell was his brother doing here? Dean was in a daze and ambled towards his baby brother. 

"Dean, thank God. I've been shouting for you. I saw you on the phone." Sam said his breath coming out in quick puffs.  

"Sam, what are you doing here? Did something happen to mom?" Dean's voice started to reach panic mode, his hands hanging off his woollen coat like a lifeline. 

Sam put his large hands on his brother's shoulder, concerned. "Hey, calm nothing is wrong. Come on, let's get you sat down and fed. I'll get you something to eat," 

Dean nodded and followed Sam. Maybe this was a dream, and he would wake up at any moment. A strange but surreal dream, nonetheless. Sam was here searching for him and not demanding money, so that was a first. Yes, a bizarre dream.  

The brothers sat down at a little cafe, near where Dean had parked his car. They both had hot chocolate, warming their freezing hands on their mugs. Sam paid, and Dean's eyes went wide in shock.  

"Sammy, am I dreaming? Is this real?" Dean croaked, tears prickling his eyelids. 

Sam sighed and rubbed his face, shaking his head, brown hair flopping into his eyes. "Dean, I've been a dick. It was like mom brainwashed me." Dean tried to butt in, but Sam held his hands up. "I know, I know, I am nineteen. But hear me out please?" 

"I can do that Sammy," Dean could barely raise his eyes to his brother, in fear of what he would see in those hazel orbs — blowing his drink, giving himself something to concentrate on.  

Sam picked at the napkins sat out for food, tearing them in two long strips. Sam cleared his throat and found it hard to swallow the lump that stuck there. With fire in his eyes, he started to talk.  

"I love that you call me Sammy. Only you though, only my big brother. I looked up to you, Dean, smart, leather jacket, cool car. I felt left out sometimes by you and dad. But after dad died, you took care of us, never got to realise your dreams, paid for mine. Tell me; Dean did mom hit you?" Sam hissed through his teeth, screwing the paper into balls. 

Dean nodded; his eyes shut tight. The mere thought sent pain through his body. "Yeah, more than once. I-I tried to do my best," 

"You're my hero, Dean. I'm so sorry," Sam sniffed, disbelief evident in his trembling voice.  

Dean sat straighter, and his green eyes twinkled in disbelief. "I-I am?" 

Sam wiped his eyes, tear tracks marking his face. "You put up with so much shit. But I won't let that bitch hurt you anymore. I won't let me hurt you. Dean, you're an amazing person. I'm glad you found Castiel. He's been sending mom and I money so not to contact you. Castiel told mom if she contacted you, she would end up in jail. I got a job and a new girlfriend, Eileen. I've been learning ASL. Eileen encouraged me to talk to a counsellor and to come and see you." 

Dean was seething inside, but he held it back. "I'm glad you have someone Sammy. This Eileen sounds awesome, guess I need to learn ASL." 

Sam gave a crooked smile. "Eileen can lip read, but yeah that would be great. I want her to meet you one day when I'm ready."  

"How long are you here for?" Dean asked glad he had the chance to mend this one bridge. 

"I went to see mom yesterday told her a few home truths. Been trying to find you." Sam huffed. "I saw Benny, and he gave me an earful, poor guys sick." 

"Yeah, he called me," Dean grinned inwardly knowing full well what his friend would have unleashed on his brother and felt no remorse.  

Sam seemed highly frustrated. "No one would tell me where you lived. My flight's first thing tomorrow, morning," 

Dean bit his lip determined to say his peace. "Sam, I won't lie to you, things between us will take time to mend. What you did was hurtful, and I did nothing wrong. Dad never left you out, not once. He was strict, and sometimes I think he treated us like we were in the military. There was a lot wrong in the way we were brought up, but dad loved us, mom not so sure." 

"I hear ya, Dean. Please say we can still be brothers?" Sam's hazel eyes were bright with hope, and Dean could not dash that spark. 

"You will always be my brother. It will take time, but you have to make an effort, we both will. Let me have your email, reconnect. That's a great start," Wanting slow and steady that was the best way they could mend the pain. 

Sam wrote his number and email down on a scrap of paper he found in his coat pocket. They got up and strolled with ease outside. Swirls of dancing snow had started to flutter in layers on the busy streets. Dean shivered even though he was covered from head to toe like the marshmallow man.  

Sam turned and hugged his brother. "Thanks, Dean, for giving me a chance. Have a great Christmas and say hello to Castiel for me," 

"You to Sammy, say hi to Eileen for me," 

Dean watched Sam's retreating back, and the fire in the pit of his stomach ignited. Castiel Novak had some explaining to do. Oh, he was so over the way that man treated him. Damn that, irritatingly beautiful idiot.  

Dean had no clue how he had driven home, but he parked with a screech of tires leaving tire marks in the undisturbed snow. Dashing out Dean stomped into the overly warm house and tore off his boots and outdoor attire.  

Ion came into the lobby and raised his eyebrows at Dean. "Where is Castiel Ion?" Dean bellowed, his face red, anger coursing through his veins. Dean not thinking rashly wanted to get all the hurt and pain out and it was directed at one man. 

"Master Dean, you need to cool off," Ion started seeing the ticking time bomb in his young friend. 

"I said, where the fuck is, he?" Dean screamed.  

"In the den, but Dean…" 

Dean gritted his teeth and balled his fists tight. He almost ran to the den. It was a small room off Castiel's office. The room was for his meetings. It reminded Dean of old-fashioned smoking rooms; he'd seen in nineteen-thirties films.  

It was decorated with dark wooden panels and a massive log fire, drawing your eye to the centre of the room. Two antique green leather back chairs and red-topped tables sat on a mocha brown carpet. A small drinks cabinet sat on the left corner, making this one of Deans favourite rooms.  

Dean burst into the den, giving no warning to the current occupants. Dean saw Castiel conversing with a smaller man, with long blond hair and eyes the colour of honey whiskey. 

Castiel's head snapped up; his lips grew thin, eyes of midnight blue grew foreboding at the sudden and unexpected interruption. The other man sat back and crossed his legs, finding the unexpected, drama amusing.  

"What the hell have you been doing Castiel? Messing with my family," Dean shouted, his voice like molten lava. 

Castiel gripped the armrest and sat straighter, commanding the small room. "You do not get to speak to me like that boy," Castiel spoke low and deadly. 

"I will fucking speak to you as I want. You had no right. I saw Sam, and he told me everything." Dean trembled his legs felt like jelly; it was not unlike staring into the mouth of a tiger.  

Castiel flung his arm out and pointed in the direction of the door. "Get out, Dean, I will deal with you later," Castiel spat, his back ramrod straight, his eyes ablaze with retained anger.  

Dean stood firm, not yielding against the tornado in front of him. "No," Dean shouted, trying to get a rise out of the man. Trying to get him to hit him, punish him. Dean was stubborn, but Castiel was too intelligent and knew what Dean was after. 

"Go to your room and stay there. Now Dean. No supper, no activities," 

"Oh, hi by the way. My names Gabriel," Castiel glared at his brother, and Gabriel shut his mouth with an audible click. 

Dean ran out of steam, wanting to lie down in a soft bed and drift off. "You don't care, do you," Dean turned on his heels and slammed the door in air splitting silence. Castiel stared and blinked several times. 

"Let's get on with the problems at hand; then I need to deal with that," 

Dean ran upstairs and locked his bedroom door. He paced up and down, running his rattled fingers through his newly cut hair.  

Thinking a shower would soothe him, he took off his clothes and put them in the laundry basket. Getting the days, grit and grime off helped somewhat. But he still felt upset, let down, and unsettled.  

Dean sat on the bed and watched the clock by his bedside. No one came up and tried to speak to him. The clock ticked loudly mocking him and the time dripping away, like water draining through open fingers. Eleven came then midnight, at one in the morning Dean knew everyone would be in bed.  

Deans skin felt itchy, but nothing would pacify him. He felt hot then cold, his skin bursting into Goosebumps. Dean rooted through his drawer and pulled out a kit his dad had once given him for his birthday. One thing John had taught him that would come in useful.  

Dean wore his bathrobe, the material scratching his over sensitive skin. He grabbed the key and making sure the door was locked, not wanting anyone to find the room empty. Padding down the stairs like a ghost, only shadows for company. He made it to the playroom.  

The light on his phone shone brightly the intensity irritated him, but it illuminated the padlock. The house creaked and groaned, his breath shallow, mouth dry, but he kept going. Every little noise startled him and made him jumpy. The lock soon clicked, and Dean slipped into the forbidden room. 

Dean placed his phone on the bed showcasing the cage. He did not want the full lights on anyone could see them, spilling out into the darkness. Dean did not want to be discovered, and in this instance, he did not deserve that luxury.  

There must have been a reason that Castiel spoke to his mom and gave his family the money. Castiel only had his best interest at heart. Dean was mad because Castiel never told him. The older man never confirmed what they were to each other. Dean should have asked he should have used his words instead of bursting into his office and acting like a spoilt brat. 

Castiel did nothing, told him to leave, dismissing him like he was a bad taste in his mouth. Dean was nothing at this moment, a child having a temper tantrum. He needed to be punished, and if Castiel could not do that, Dean had to act. Castiel must be disgusted with him, so must Ion. How could he look at them both in the eye after this? 

Dean grabbed the little key and opened the cage. Not bothering to put the padding around the outer edge, for he did not deserve the comfort. Dean slithered in and tucked up his legs. It was not meant for anyone larger than six foot, and even that was a squeeze.  

Dean shook as he locked the door and threw away the key. It pinged and landed somewhere near the bed. The light from the phone shone onto him, and so he turned toward the wall. He looped one of the cuffs on his wrists but could not do the other without assistance.  

Dean started to weep, small and lost, tears trickled down his star kissed cheeks. Knowing that he deserved this did not help the black hole, he felt in his heart, grew larger. Laying down his head, he closed his eyes and begged for forgiveness.  

The next day Ion went up to Deans room with a tray of food. It was nine on the dot, and the younger man had not been down yet. He knocked on the door, but Dean did not reply. Ion left the tray on the floor and called out. "Master Dean I have left food outside please eat. Master Castiel will be back at around two this afternoon,"  

Ion grew concerned when he went up with a lunch tray, and the breakfast tray remained undisturbed. The butler tried the door, but it was locked. "Master Dean, please eat something it will only get you into further strife." 

At two Castiel got back and went upstairs with Ion to find the lunch tray untouched. "Dean open the door this instant." The older man thumped the door with irritation in his voice. "This had gotten ridiculous. Dean, your acting like a child, either open the door or I will get a key," Castiel waited, but he heard nothing, only encompassing silence. 

"Get the key Ion, somethings not sitting right," Castiel chewed on his lip, and put his forehead on the door. "Please, Dean, open the door," He pleaded with his boy now, knowing he'd missed vital information. But he needed to calm down, if only Dean knew that, could not let him get away with abhorrent behaviour," 

"I hope the keys not on the other side, or this won't work," Ion told his friend. But the key slid in the lock like butter and clicked. Castiel rushed in and scoped out the room and found no Dean. The bathroom and bedroom were clean and tidy and devoid of life.  

"Why did he lock the door? Did he leave again?" Castiel asked, scratching his wild locks. His eyes roaming every inch in search of anything out of the ordinary.  

Ion spoke up, in distress. "The cars sat on the drive. I bought all his bags in; no other cars are missing. Dean could have walked away. I can check the CCTV if you wish?" 

Castiel groaned. "Yes, please. If Dean has gone on foot, we need to find him. Stupid, reckless boy," 

Ion searched Deans closet. "Nothing's missing except his bathrobe. The clothes from yesterday are in the laundry basket." 

Then a terrifying thought popped into Castiel's mind like a crashing wave on the shore, "Oh God. No, no, no. I need to…" Castiel dashed out of the room like wild dogs were after him, Ion close on his heels. Castiel ran at top speed down the stairs, turning right down the corridor that led to the playroom.  

Castiel felt icy fingers lick his body; his boy needed him to act fast. "Dean would have been here half the night and most of the day. He had a damn fascination with the cage. Fuck! Why the hell did I not get rid of it?"  

Castiel saw the lock had been picked and pushed open the door with ease. His eyes saw a naked body lying prone on the floor.  

"Help me get him out," Castiel shouted, in utter despair, knowing this was his fault.  

"Dean, baby, can you hear me? Run the bath; we need to warm him up. Get me some clothes for him and something hot to eat," 

Ion watched as Castiel tried to open the cage, but it was locked. He spotted the key shining in the light and picked it up. "Here it was by the bed," 

Castiel quickly and efficiently unlocked the door and reached for his boy. "Come on, sweetheart, open those beautiful green eyes for me." Castiel was whispering trying to rub warmth back into Deans icy skin untying the wrist cuff.  

"Cas need to, to be p-punished," Dean sobbed, coming back to himself. "I don't know w-what we are. You never say and, angry and I-I never know why," 

Castiels breath hitched. Yes, this was his fault! His boy was punishing himself for his behaviour. Dean had dropped and he'd not seen the signs. What kind of Dom was he?  

Both men gently washed and dressed Dean. They noticed that Dean had not soiled himself and that had set alarm bells ringing for the doctor. Castiel carrying Dean bridal style to the couch.  

"I need to set a drip up, get some fluids inside him," Castiel put the needle in Deans' hand, and Ion hushed the boy. He was looking pale and drawn, but soon after his worry lines smoothed out and they could hear soft snores.  

Castiel slumped and slid down to the floor his head thumping the wall. "How did I miss this Ion?" Castiel sniffed not daring to take his eyes off his boy. 

"I think Dean bottles his emotions. I know John loved his boys but any show of emotions, for him was classed as weak. Deans touched starved and when you ignored him yesterday morning..." 

Castiel tugged at his hair in desperation. "Oh, God, I did. I told him I could not go shopping and rushed out. It was not intentional, but for Dean, it was the biggest brush off." 

Ion sighed and placed a comforting arm on his friend's shoulder. "Also, Dean did not eat breakfast, and I doubt he ate at all yesterday." 

"Damn that boys always got a good appetite. I feel I've shaken a soda bottle up and it exploded. I knew he was hiding things from me but not in the way I first imagined," 

"How do you mean Capt." Ion turned to his friend, taking his eyes off Dean for the first time since they had entered the room. 

Dean moaned slightly but settled again. "Dean feels insecure, so any slight on our part is like an ocean to him. He bottles it up, and with him finding Sam, well he exploded. I should have never hidden that, but I was overprotective. I thought I was sheltering him from harm, but I caused more to the poor boy." 

"So, Dean needed to know how you felt? What you are to him?" Ion reaffirmed. 

"Yes. Dean also seems to get fixated on something like the cage. At least I know if he's heading for a drop. I can take better care of him. I need to tell him everything and stop overthinking. Then we're going to get a tree and decorate this place and invite everyone for Christmas. I can't let the ghosts of my past dictate my future." 

"I agree with you old friend. You saved people's lives Castiel. Why are you ashamed of that fact? I could never understand," Ion got up pressed a kiss to Deans forehead. "Take care of him Castiel; there will never be another like this boy," 

Castiel agreed and did not take his eyes off Dean, not even when Ion brought the cot down for him to sleep on. He was going to carry on the vigil until Dean awoke, no more would his boy be left on the highway by himself. 


End file.
